


Cez noc Slizolinčankou

by Merzmerzuzana



Series: slizolinská princezná [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: Čo sa stalo na hodine Obrany a aké to bude mať dôsledky? Hermiona sa musí vyrovnať s obvineniami, ktoré považuje za absurdné.





	1. Chapter 1

Bežala.  
Jej vlastné srdce, akoby ju malo zradiť, keď ju prenasledoval tieň kúzla, ktoré sa ona sama pokúšala vytvoriť.  
Vedela, že nedokáže ujsť, vedela, že nemôže nič urobiť, proti tej neúprosnej istote, že sa obráti proti nej.  
Bola to jej chyba, myslela na hádku s Ronom, na Harryho diplomatický odchod zo scény. Vždy si vyberie jeho, namiesto nej, mohla s tým počítať, a predsa jej to dotklo, možno viac než pôvodne čakala.  
Bola nahnevaná, takmer na pokraji zúfalstva, keď vzala do ruky prútik a ešte raz skúsila zaklínadlo, ktorého sa zrejme dotkla temnota, cítila to, že to nie je kúzlo, ktoré by ona sama mala ešte niekedy vysloviť. Cítila to, keď ju začalo prenasledovať aj napriek tomu, že sa ho snažila zastaviť.  
Tiene ju obklopovali čoraz viac, už sa jej takmer dotýkali, keď pocítila ruky, ruky, ktoré ju odtiahli z ich dosahu, ruky, ktoré spôsobili, že sa jej opäť dotklo svetlo, no zároveň aj upadla do toho najhlbšieho zúfalstva.  
„Čo to robíte, Grangerová?“  
Severus Snape.  
To bola tá najhoršia osoba, ktorú mohla v takomto okamihu stretnúť, tá osoba, však rozbila jej nevydarené kúzlo.  
Zachránil ju, a predsa, cítila sa skôr, akoby ju odsúdil k ešte horšiemu trestu.  
„Prepáčte, pane, ja som len, niečo som skúšala a nevyšlo to. Mrzí ma to, prepáčte, pán profesor.“  
Chvela sa, keď viac necítila tie ruky, ktoré akoby boli pre ňu najprv záchranou, no teraz akoby znásobili nový dotyk temnoty v jej srdci.  
Snape ju nenávidí, vždy to tak bolo, nikdy jej nedal príležitosť na to, aby spolu dobre vychádzali, a teraz ju prichytil po večierke, prichytil ju na mieste, kde nemala čo robiť.  
Na jej ospravedlnenie vôbec nereagoval, neurobil nič, povedal len.  
„Je viac než očividné, že nemáte talent na kúzlotvorbu, preto nás všetkých radšej ušetrite od podobných pokusov, ktoré vás dnes však pripravia o päťdesiat bodov.“  
Nebolo to prvý raz, čo sa to stalo, no vždy za to mohli jej výlety s Harrym a Ronom, teraz to bolo iné, teraz priam cítila váhu svojho previnenia.  
Napriek tomu, že už teraz bola situácia do ktorej sa dostala viac než komplikovaná, pocítila, ako sa jej pery pohli, čiastočne akoby takmer bez jej skutočného príkazu, ovládané len jej emóciami.  
„Mýlite sa, pane, napriek tomu, čo sa dnes stalo som presvedčená o tom, že talent mám. Moje kúzla zvyčajne vychádzajú, toto je len výnimka, ktorá potvrdzuje pravidlo.“  
Cítila na sebe jeho pohľad, ten druh pohľadu, ktorý svedčil o tom, že za svoje slová bude musieť zaplatiť. Povedala to cez slzy, cez skutočné chvenie, ktoré ju stále ešte ovládalo, takmer nekontrolovane.  
„Odoberám ďalších dvadsať bodov Chrabromilu, za to, že ste vystavili váš život ohrozeniu a mňa ste pripravili o čas svojím nariekaním, a buďte si istá, že vaše dnešné správanie neostane bez dôsledkov. Teraz už radšej choďte, choďte skôr než kvôli svojej trestuhodnej drzosti prídete o ďalšie body.“  
Prikývla, stále ešte čiastočne ovplyvnená šokom a znepokojením a takisto aj tým, že sa Snapovi odvážila oponovať, v okamihu, kedy to nebolo práve jedno z tých šťastných riešení. O to horší však bol pocit spojený s tým, akým spôsobom všetkým podá jej zlyhanie. Bolo to horšie než hádka s Ronom, horšie než prudký úbytok bodov. Vedela, čo znamená čeliť jeho poznámkam, vedela aký dokáže byť.  
No napriek všetkému jej zachránil život, nedovolil, aby sa jej niečo stalo, čo aspoň čiastočne prevážilo jej znepokojenie.  
„Na čo čakáte, Grangerová?“  
„Prepáčte, pane.“  
Hlesla znepokojená tým, že ostala stáť na mieste a stratila sa vo svojich myšlienkach aj napriek tomu, že profesor stále stál pred ňou.  
Pomaly, takmer akoby zvažovala či ju jej nohy vôbec dokážu poslúchnuť, sa vrátila späť na internát, každý jeden krok bol bolestivý, každý jeden krok prinášal dôsledky jej rozhodnutia, každý jeden krok svedčil o tom, že je bližšie k tomu ránu, ktoré bude pre ňu spojené len s ponížením a bolesťou. Snape ju neušetrí, to jej bolo jasné, aj keby mlčala, on mlčať nebude. Priala si žiť iný život, priala si, aby sa nestalo nič z toho, čo ju dostalo do tak nepríjemnej situácie, práve teraz, keď Umbridgeová tlačí na ich fakultu, práve teraz, keď robí všetko preto, aby im znepríjemnila život, jej vtom nechtiac pomohla aj ona.  
Bola si istá, že tú stratu jej budú odpúšťať len veľmi ťažko, bola si istá, že to bude ona, kto ostane sama, obzvlášť teraz, keď bola na ňu Ron nahnevaný, a Harry, preňho bolo zrejme lepšie, keď sa postavil na jeho stranu. Ona predsa ani zďaleka nebola taká zábavná ako on, Harry sa v jej prítomnosti necítil až tak dobre. Nikdy jej to nepovedal, no cítila to, keď sa naposledy pohádali, cítila, že Ron mu chýbal omnoho viac než ona.  
Sadla si do kresla pri kozube, doslova doňho spadla a schúlila sa do klbka. Stane sa to, už tomu nebude môcť zabrániť, a predsa, nemohla zabudnúť na tie ruky, ktoré jej pomohli, akoby ani len nepatrili jemu, ale niekomu inému, niekomu vďaka ktorému bola aspoň chvíľu šťastná, aspoň chvíľu v absolútnom bezpečí.  
***  
„Mala by si sa poponáhľať, Lestrangeová.“  
To bolo prvé, čo mala možnosť počuť, keď sa prebudila zo spánku. Ona. Hermiona Grangerová, študentka piateho ročníka na Rokforte. Nateraz stále ešte ovládaná absolútnym zúfalstvom.  
„Poponáhľať?“ jej hlas bol stále ešte ovplyvnený spánkom, stále ešte ovplyvnený bolesťou, ktorú cítila po prebudení v kresle.  
„Áno, samozrejme, vedúci fakulty má svoj tradičný prejav už o päť minút, ak tam nebudeš, bude si o teba opäť robiť starosti. Vždy predsa stojíš pri ňom, v podstate je to už taká tradícia, že mu slizolinská prefektka robí spoločnosť.“  
Pansy Parkinsonová zložila ruku z jej pleca. Už len to, že niečo také urobila bolo viac než prekvapujúce. A to čo povedala, vôbec nedávalo zmysel.  
„Nerozumiem, myslím, že ti vôbec nerozumiem a nie som si ani istá či som na správnom mieste.“  
No nezdalo sa, že jej slová na slizolinskú spolužiačku, s ktorou predtým neprehovorila takmer ani slovo, zapôsobili.  
„Nemala by si ho nahnevať, všetci predsa vedia, že je pravou rukou Temného pána. Tebe a tvojej rodine by najviac malo záležať na tom, aby ste s ním dobre vychádzali.“  
Vôbec nerozumela tomu, prečo jej niečo také povedala. Jej rodina, len veľmi ťažko mohla takéto záležitosti ovplyvniť.  
Jej rodičia boli muklovia a ona sama bola najradšej keď toho o Temnom pánovi vedeli čo najmenej, vždy sa obávala, že kvôli tomu, aké sú pomery na škole by sa napokon rozhodli ju do nej viac neposlať, preto im nepovedala o tejto stránke rokfortského štúdia.  
To, čo jej povedala Pansy Parkinsonová, nedávalo žiadny zmysel a takisto ani to priezvisko, ktorým ju oslovila.  
Dialo sa niečo čomu nedokázala a možno ani nechcela tak celkom porozumieť, po prvý raz vo svojom živote si takmer priala, aby jej myseľ neposkytovala žiadne otázky, na ktoré by mohla získať odpovede.  
To, že zaspávala v chrabromilskej klubovni a prebudila sa v tej slizolinskej však muselo mať nejaké logické vysvetlenie, niečo, čokoľvek vďaka čomu by pochopila prečo je práve teraz tu a prečo sa k nej Parkinsonová správa, akoby boli snáď aj skutočné kamarátky.  
„Moji rodičia? Čo také môžu moji rodičia v tomto smere urobiť?“ stále sa ešte spamätávala zo šoku, stále ešte nedokázala rozumne uvažovať.  
Pansy sa chystala niečo povedať, niečo čo by jej možno pomohlo pochopiť, čo sa to vlastne stalo, no bola prerušená osobou, ktorú túžila vidieť ešte menej než Snapa samotného.  
„Tak tu si sesternica, už som si myslel, že sa ti niečo stalo.“  
Sesternica?  
„Malfoy?“ hlesla rozrušene neschopná čohokoľvek iného len toho oslovenia.  
„Si na mňa nahnevaná už hneď z rána, aká škoda, že nemám práve teraz čas s tebou o tom hovoriť. Radšej už poďme, Snape predsa nebude čakať večne.“  
Bez toho, aby jej dal šancu ďalej s ním hovoriť, ju skrátka takpovediac vytiahol za ruky z kresla a ona bola odvedená do prednej časti klubovne, ktorá sa, ako mala možnosť vidieť začala zapĺňať študentmi fakulty poznačenej temnými silami. Tak sa to o nich hovorili, že žiadny čarodejník, ktorí prišiel od nich nemohol byť nikdy dobrý, že všetci časom podľahli temnote.  
Nemohla im dôverovať, nikomu z nich a hlavne nie v tejto situácii, no musela sa prispôsobiť, už len preto, aby zistila, čo sa to vlastne stalo bez toho, aby ohrozila záujmy svojej vlastnej fakulty.  
Nechala sa viesť, nijak zvlášť neprotestovala už len preto, že nech sa dialo čokoľvek práve teraz ju odvedú za Snapom a on všetko ukončí, neverila, že by sa vedúci slizolinskej fakulty dobrovoľne zúčastňoval na akejkoľvek hre namierenej proti nej týmto spôsobom, mohol byť voči nej nepríjemný, mohol ju pokojne aj ponížiť kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo včera, povedať všetkým o jej zlyhaniach, no neverila, že by urobil niečo, čo by bolo priamo v rozpore so školským poriadkom, aspoň nie verejne pred svojou vlastnou fakultou.  
No cítila aj tlkot svojho srdca, tak silný ako nikdy predtým, keď sa pred nimi všetci rozostúpili a ona pocítila na sebe pohľad tých zvyčajne chladných čiernych očí. Nikdy neverila tomu, že on sám je zodpovedný za ten chlad, vždy si myslela, že ho natoľko ovplyvnil život a okolnosti, že on sám voči životu viedol vojnu, ktorú žiaľ nemohol vyhrať, no bola to len jej nepotvrdená teória, o ktorej s nikým nehovorila. Len jej drobný postreh, ktorý by v očiach ostatných bol len jeho obranou a vyvolal len ďalšie obranné reakcie.  
Keď sa však tie oči na ňu dívali teraz, bola v nich do určitej miery aj láskavosť, ktorá takmer spôsobila, že jej telo sa dočkalo vytúženého uvoľnenia.  
Aspoň Malfoy ju pustil a stál pri nej celkom pokojne, aspoň čiastočne sa cítila oslobodená od jeho vplyvu. Vedela, že nezabudol na tú facku, ktorú mu uštedrila, vedela, že sa jej so všetkého najviac túži pomstiť a vždy bola v jeho prítomnosti na túto možnosť pripravená.  
„Vitajte v Slizoline. Začína sa ďalší rok, pre niektorých z vás prvý,“ pozrel na skupinku prvákov, ktorí nesmelo postávali na jednej zo strán. Boli to len deti, nie zlé, nie dobré, len deti ako všetky iné, práve teraz to cítila najviac, práve teraz zvažovala, že by mohla prehodnotiť svoje predchádzajúce postoje, keď videla strach v ich očiach.  
„A takisto aj vy, ktorí ste sem prišli absolvovať ďalšie ročníky, vrátane toho posledného, vitajte v novom školskom roku.“  
To boli slová, ktorými začal svoj prejav. Jeho hlas znel príjemnejšie než predtým, znel takmer ako istý druh upokojujúcej melódie.  
„Chcem, aby ste si uvedomili, že študujete na najlepšej fakulte na škole, že pre nás je najviac dôležitá prestíž a možnosť obsadiť tie najvyššie pozície. Ak vám povedia, že ste zlyhali, ak vám povedia, že nemáte na výber, budete ich musieť sklamať, pred vami je cesta, ktorú si sami vyberiete, cesta k moci alebo k beznádeji, je len na vás, ktorá z nich bude vašou voľbou, len na vás. Pravidlá sú rovnaké pre tento rok ako vždy, naši prefekti slečna Hermiona Lestrangeová a pán Draco Malfoy vám vysvetlia podrobnejšie pravidlá internátu, moje meno je profesor Severus Snape a budem vedúcim vašej fakulty, kedykoľvek sa môžete na mňa obrátiť, so všetkým čo súvisí s vaším štúdiom, na mňa alebo na prefektov, ktorí vás budú mať na starosti. Obom plne dôverujem a verím, že spolupráca s nimi bude pre nás všetkých prínosom.“  
Po jej mene zaznel napätý šepot, ktorý však utíchol pod vplyvom Snapovej prirodzenej autority.  
„Nájdete ma v kabinete elixírov, tu v podzemných žalároch, prajem vám veľa šťastia, aby ste návštevy podobného druhu neabsolvovali príliš často, ak sa však niečo vyskytne budeme to riešiť spoločne v rámci fakulty, ak to bude nevyhnutné.“  
To, čo Snape povedal, ju naplnilo tými najhlbšími obavami, aj on sa správal, akoby sem patrila aj on pokračoval v tejto zvláštnej hre, ktorej sa pomaly aj ona sama odvážila porozumieť. To kúzlo, to kúzlo, ktoré vyslovila bolo spojené s túžbou po veľkej zmene, po zmene, o ktorú žiadala ovládaná silným hnevom.  
Napriek tomu, aký dokázal byť neverila tomu, že by si nechal pre seba to, čo sa stalo, že by ju namiesto toho len tak z číreho rozmaru predstavil ako prefektku a zveril jej svoju fakultu. Niečo také by riaditeľ tak či tak nikdy nepovolil a hovoriť o nej, že Lestrangeová, to by bolo zrejme to posledné k čomu by sa slizolinčania odhodlali. Jej meno by určite nespájali s niekým, kto má tak vysoké postavenie na ich strane. Nebolo možné, aby niečo také urobili, už len myšlienka, že by jej meno spojili s tým pre nich doslova váženým by sa im zrejme z duše protivila.  
Stále však ešte mala nádej, že sa jej podarí to nejakým spôsobom vyriešiť, skôr než sa celá záležitosť ešte viac skomplikuje. Nádej, ktorá však stála len na krehkých základoch.  
„Prajem vám veľa šťastia v novom školskom roku a dúfam, že bude úspešnejší než ten predošlý. Profesorka McGonagallová javí až príliš veľké nadšenie z toho, že má vo svojej pracovni školský pohár. Bolo by príjemné jej pripomenúť, aké ľahké je toto privilégium stratiť.“  
Skôr než ju obklopili prváci, pocítila na sebe Snapov pohľad, díval sa na ňu, inak než bola zvyknutá a nevedela aký má k tomu zaujať postoj, bolo jej však jasné, že nič nepredstiera, v jeho pohľade nebola ani štipka tej zvyčajnej irónie a chladu, aspoň nie voči nej, aspoň voči nej niečo také zrejme práve teraz nepociťoval.  
Chcela s ním hovoriť, ubezpečiť sa o tom, že jej teória je správna, no prváci jej nedali vydýchnuť, ich otázky boli priveľmi podrobné na to, aby mala čas zastaviť ho, skôr než opustil fakultnú klubovňu. Draco Malfoy bol našťastie aspoň v tomto zmysle aktívnejší a dával jej viac priestoru na premýšľanie, čo nateraz dokázala viac než oceniť, keďže sa ledva dokázala udržať pod kontrolou počas Snapovho prejavu, otázky prvákov bolo to posledné, čo ju práve teraz zaujímalo. Keď sa mladší žiaci konečne rozišli, pocítila ako sa Draco pokúsil dotknúť jej pleca, no ona sa odtiahla ešte skôr než sa mu to podarilo  
Zamračil sa.  
„Stále si nahnevaná, pravda?“  
Prikývla.  
Nič iné jej neostávalo, posledné čo mohla urobiť, bolo zdôveriť sa Dracovi Malfoyovi so svojimi problémami.  
„Vieš, predsa, že to nie je moja chyba. No som si istý, že ťa budú chcieť, vidieť, otec hovorí, že ťa možno ako dcéru obľúbenkyne Temného pána, dokonca bude čakať veľké prijatie.“  
Pošepol jej.  
***  
Držala v ruke svoj rozvrh, vlastne to, čo ako jej rozvrh vyzeralo, no jej meno, jej nové meno bolo ešte aj na ňom.  
Hermiona Grangerová, 5. ročník, Slizolin  
Čo viac než zdesenie mohla cítiť, keď sa dívala na jednotlivé kolónky a myslela na to, čo sa stane, keď uvidí Harryho a Rona. Aj oni sa budú správať, akoby patrila do Slizolinu? Ani na nich sa zrejme nemôže obrátiť, aby jej pomohli, ak je to skutočne pravda, ak ju všetci tu považujú za Lestrangeovú mysleli by si, že ich chce do niečoho zatiahnuť. Rozvrh bol trochu iný, než ten, ktorý mala pôvodne a už ho takmer vedela naspamäť. V tomto rozvrhu bola prvá dvojhodinovka Obrany proti čiernej mágii, prvá hneď po prázdninách, čo znamenalo, že ako prvú uvidí Umbridgerovú, predpokladala, že to nepomôže jej práve teraz už tak či tak rozkolísanej nálade. Nikto jej nepomôže, nikomu nemôže nič povedať, kým nezistí ako ďaleko vlastne siaha to jej kúzlo, kým nebude mať dôkaz, že ho vyslovila, posledné čo potrebovala, bolo aby si mysleli, že na seba chce len upútať pozornosť, ako Slizolinčanka sa nemohla na nikoho obrátiť, možno len na Snapa, no otázkou ostávalo či jej bude veriť alebo nie a či s tým on sám vôbec niečo dokáže urobiť, bolo to spontánne kúzlo, na ktorého znenie si už ani len nespomínala, bola veľmi rozrušená, veľmi zúfalá.  
Rovnako ako aj teraz, aj vtedy bola ovládaná zúfalstvom, ktoré nedokázala nijakým spôsobom utíšiť.  
Bola sama, opäť bola sama a nevedela, čo by mala urobiť. Po dlhom čase sa jej zdalo, akoby nepoznala správnu odpoveď a ani nevedela či po tom ešte túži. A nemohla sa spamätať ani z toho, čo jej naznačil Malfoy.  
Tušila to, no stále mohla predstierať, že to tak nie je, až kým to nebolo vyslovené nahlas, nemusela tú myšlienku sama pred sebou ani len pripustiť, ale teraz myslela na tú ženu, na ženu s hrubými viečkami, na ženu, ktorá za každých okolností stála po boku Temného pána.  
Na to, čo by pre ňu v tejto situácii znamenalo to takzvané veľké prijatie. Nechcela si ani len predstavovať, aké by to malo dôsledky. To, že by zistili odkiaľ prišla a kým bola, to že by to Temný pán dokázal zistiť, bolo pre ňu takmer až smrteľným rizikom. A takisto aj ona, tá žena, ktorá by teraz mala byť jej matkou, tá žena, ktorá ňou v žiadnom prípade byť nemôže. Tejto časti svojej novej prítomnosti ešte stále nedokázala uveriť.  
Pokúšala sa nemyslieť na to, keď bola nútená vstúpiť do dievčenskej spálne, do spálne, v ktorej by mali byť jej veci, pokiaľ je to všetko, čo sa stalo skutočne pravda, pokiaľ to naozaj nie je len nejaká z ich hier.  
Pomaly vstúpila do izby, o ktorú by sa mala deliť so Slizolinčankami. Namiesto chrabromilskej zvyčajnej pohostinnosti, narazila na chladný luxus, spojený samozrejme so všadeprítomnou zelenou a striebornou.  
Chvíľu sa len obzerala, spokojná s tým, že ostatné dievčatá, sú už preč. Zdržala sa dlhšie kvôli prefektským povinnostiam a na raňajky nemala ani len pomyslenie. Predpokladala, že len veľmi tesne stihne začiatok Obrany proti čiernej mágii, no vôbec jej to neprekážalo, nie tentoraz. Bola zvedavá na svoj druhý život, ak skutočne existuje, čo bolo silnejšie než všetko ostatné.  
Svoju posteľ našla hneď, podľa pohyblivej fotografie, na ktorej stále pred honosným rodinným sídlom po boku Draca Malfoya, svojho súčasného bratranca.  
Na fotografii boli aj jeho rodičia. Narcissa a Lucius Malfoyovci. Čo zrejme znamenalo, že tejto Hermione je Bellatrix Lestrangeová rovnako cudzia ako jej, predpokladala, že sa stali jej poručníkmi, kvôli tomu, že Lestrangeovci sa dostali do Azkabanu, po páde Temného pána. Vyhovovalo jej aspoň to, že Bellatrix ju zrejme nevychovávala, čo jej dávalo viac priestoru na to, aby voči nej neprejavovala ani len náznak akýchkoľvek citov.  
Tak to všetko napokon bola pravda, čo pocítila už len pri prvom pohľade do zrkadla, zmenila sa, bola iná, jej tvár bola poznačená akousi chladnou krásou, jej vlasy boli svetlejšie a dokonalejšie upravené, poznačené len jemnými vlnami. Najviac ju však zarazil pohľad do vlastných očí, bola v nich temnota, ktorú nikdy predtým nepoznala, akýsi zvláštny chlad.  
Bolo toho toľko čo by mohla zistiť, keby v nej neprevládla zmyslel pre povinnosť, keby nesiahla do priehradky s učebnicami a nenašla ich tam usporiadané podľa svojho zvyčajného systému. Našla tam jednu z tých lepších učebníc nové vydanie s názvom Praktická obrana. Nevyzeralo to, akoby ho vybrala Umbridgeová, ona im ponúkla učebnicu, ktorá pripomínala skôr detskú rozprávkovú knižku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Čo sa stalo na hodine Obrany a aké to bude mať dôsledky? Hermiona sa musí vyrovnať s obvineniami, ktoré považuje za absurdné.

„Ak nedokážeš zvládnuť svoju triedu, Black, mal by si zvážiť ďalšie pôsobenie na tejto škole.“  
To, že hodiny Obrany napokon nebudú opisovaním prázdnych fráz, pochopila ešte počas tých prvých desiatich minút, ktoré sa pre ňu stali osudnými v okamihu, keď sa pred triedu postavil Sirius Black.  
Slová terajšieho vedúceho fakulty ani zďaleka nevystihovali to, čo sa na hodine stalo. To, kvôli tomu teraz všetci, okrem Nevilla, no vrátane Harryho, Rona, Siriusa Blacka, Severusa Snapa a nej, sedeli v riaditeľovej pracovni.  
„Ty sa do toho nepleť, Snape! Nie je tvoja vec!“ gánil naňho Sirius Black, na ktorého sa Hermiona ešte stále dívala, akoby bol súčasťou nejakého zázraku. Už len to, že bol oslobodený, a že získal to miesto, v nej prebudilo pocity spojené s jej možným previnením, s možnosťou, že stačilo len, aby nebola vtedy s nimi ona, že to jediné mu zabránilo v tom získať slobodu.  
„Tak to sa veľmi mýliš, Black, nedovolím, aby boli moji študenti súčasťou tvojej osobnej pomsty. Nedovolím, aby si ohrozoval ich životy, len kvôli tomu, aby si sa mohol predvádzať pred Potterom!“  
„To nie je pravda, pane, Sirius vôbec nič z toho neurobil.“  
„Pre vás by to mal byť profesor Black, Potter, nezabúdajte, že sme ešte stále na pôjde školy.“  
„Do toho ako ma nazýva môj krstný otec ti takisto nič nie je, Ufňukanec.“  
Po týchto slovách, Snape vstal zo svojho miesta. Bledý a rozčúlený takmer do nepríčetnosti. Stará školská prezývka vyslovená pred študentmi v ňom spustila reakciu, ktorú by študenti zrejme vidieť nemali.  
„Povedz to ešte raz Black, len to skús ešte raz povedať.“  
„Pane, prosím.“  
„Nepleťte sa do toho, slečna Lestrangeová.“  
Pokúsila sa do toho zasiahnuť, no Snape ju nemilosrdne odsunul na bok. Harry a Ron sa jej vôbec nesnažili pomôcť, akoby im bolo jedno, že by v pracovni mohlo pokojne dôjsť aj k súboju alebo ešte k horším veciam.  
„Sirius, Severus, budete sa musieť upokojiť, o všetkom sa v pokoji pozhovárame.“  
Len Dumbledorov príchod aspoň čiastočne vniesol do miestnosti a ona pocítila úľavu, keď si sadol k svojmu stolu oproti nim.  
No zrejme sa tešila predčasne.  
„S touto osobou nemám záujem ďalej diskutovať, pán riaditeľ. Len toto miesto a vaša prítomnosť mi bráni v tom, aby som mu oplatil urážku, za ktorú budem žiadať satisfakciu.“  
„Myslím, že to nebude potrebné, pretože Sirius sa ti za svoje bezpochyby neuvážené vyhlásenia ospravedlní.“  
„Pán riaditeľ, nemyslím si, že je možné, aby som sa za čokoľvek ospravedlňoval osobe, ktorá svoju vlastnú študentku na vlastnú päsť vyučuje čiernu mágiu, to čo som mu povedal ešte ani zďaleka nevystihuje to, čo by si zaslúžil za to, že je to práve on, kto prekračuje všetky hranice, on ktorý by im mal ísť vzorom ich sám sťahuje do toho bahna, kde skončia všetci z jeho fakulty.“  
Po týchto slovách mala možnosť vidieť, ako ho profesor elixírov chytil pod krk, nie práve najvyberanejším spôsobom.  
„S tebou som skončil, Black, skončil som s tebou!“  
Bol silnejší, bezpochyby sa na Blackovi podpísal Azkaban natoľko, že sa ešte nedokázal účinne brániť pred týmto druhom útoku.  
„Slečna Lestrangeová, pán Potter, pán Weasley, musím vás požiadať, aby ste počkali na chodbe, kým nedokončíme túto záležitosť.“  
Povedal to hneď potom, ako ich pomocou jednoduchého kúzla oddelil, Snape sa ocitol na druhej strane, Black nateraz len prudko lapal po dychu a bolo viac než jasné, že ak niečo ešte raz povie v miestnosti vypukne peklo. Pričom stihol aj Harrymu zabrániť, aby sa dostal medzi nich, čo bol skutočne výkon, za ktorý by si zaslúžil ocenenie, ona sama si nechcela ani len predstaviť, čo všetko by sa mohlo stať, keby sa Snape skutočne nahneval a Harry by mu stál v ceste.  
Hermiona poslúchla riaditeľov príkaz a spolu s dosť neochotne sa tváriacim Harrym a Ronom, opustili riaditeľňu.  
***  
Jej najlepší priatelia sa od nej vzdialili, stiahli sa ďalej od nej a nechali ju stáť pred kamennou sochou samú.  
Počula len, ako Ron povedal.  
„Hovorí sa, že je to jeho dcéra, Harry a zrejme je to pravda, kto iný by dokázal vyvolať taký rozruch.“  
Cítila sa zvláštne, akoby chvíľu takmer ani len nemohla dýchať pri predstave, že by sa niekomu v tej miestnosti skutočne niečo stalo. Dúfala, že sa mu to podarí zvládnuť, bez toho, aby boli nutné ďalšie zásahy.  
„O čom to hovoríš, Ron?“ priblížila sa k nim, presvedčená, že ak už aj nemôže zmeniť to, že ju teraz považujú za nepriateľa, nedovolí mu aspoň šíriť podobné nezmysli.  
„Veď-vieš-kto a tvoja matka sú veľmi blízkymi priateľmi, Lestrangeová, to predsa všetci vedia. A to čo si dnes urobila Nevillovi jasne naznačuje, odkiaľ si prišla.“  
Díval sa na ňu takmer až s nenávisťou, s ktorou sa vyrovnávala len veľmi ťažko.  
„Nie, Ron, to nie je pravda, nič z toho nie je pravda.“  
Už len tá predstava, že by v tomto svete alebo v nejakom inom mala niečo spoločné s najnebezpečnejším temným mágom v nej vyvolala hnev spojený s dosiaľ nepoznanou bezmocnosťou.  
„Nič z toho, čo si povedal nie je pravda!“ opakovala zúfalo, akoby tým chcela presvedčiť skôr samú seba než jeho.  
„Povedz svojmu otcovi, že mi sa nikdy nevzdáme. Nech urobí čokoľvek, nikdy sa mu nepodarí zvíťaziť.“  
Tie slová by na ňu za iných okolností pôsobili ako povzbudenie, teraz však boli úderom, z ktorého sa spamätávala len veľmi ťažko.  
Úderom, ktorý ju priam nútil k využitiu možnosti, ktorú predtým zamietla, možnosti, že by aj Ronovi možno dokázala ublížiť, ak by sa odvážil to ešte raz zopakovať.  
Jej rozhodovanie však prerušil dotyk rúk, tie ruky, v ktorých sa predtým cítila tak bezpečne, sa jej opäť dotkli a ona sa uvoľnila.  
Bola šťastná, pokojná a vyrovnaná, akoby ten jediný dotyk mohol utíšiť narastajúcu hladinu jej hnevu a zúfalstva.  
„Môžete sa vrátiť späť do riaditeľne, slečna Lestrangeová, riaditeľ sa rozhodol, vy Potter a Weasley tu počkáte s profesorom Blackom,“ jeho meno vyslovil, akoby to bola urážka, s iróniou jemu vlastnou.  
„Pán riaditeľ sa rozhodol vypočuť si nás postupne.“  
To bola zrejme jeho jediná záchrana, zrejme jediný spôsob, ako zabrániť ďalším výbuchom hnevu.  
***  
„Povedzte mi, slečna Lestrangeová, čo sa z vášho pohľadu odohralo v učebni Obrany proti čiernej mágii.“  
Požiadal ju Dumbledore, keď opäť sedela oproti nemu, tentoraz už omnoho pokojnejšia a so Snapom po boku.  
Oprel si ruku o jej stoličku, čo jej pripadalo zvláštne, no keďže riaditeľ proti tomu nemal žiadne námietky ani ona tomu napokon nevenovala až takú intenzívnu pozornosť, bolo to zvláštne, no vďaka tomu sa cítila viac v bezpečí aj teraz, keď sa mohla stať dokonca predmetom vyšetrovania, ak by sa dokázalo, že jej útok nebol len výsledkom zhody okolností.  
Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pomaly začala rozprávať o tom, čo sa stalo, o tom, čo nateraz poznačilo jej myseľ viac než čokoľvek iné.  
No mohla im povedať len verziu, ktorá bola pre nich vhodná, zatiaľ nemala v úmysle s nimi hovoriť o tom, že by mohli patriť do jej želania, nevedela akoby na to v danom okamihu zareagovali, no tušila, že ich reakcia by ju vyšla dosť draho, nebola pripravená to riskovať.  
***  
Pocítila silné napätie, keď stála pred tými dverami. Uvidí Rona, uvidí Harryho, no ani jeden z nich jej nemôže pomôcť, nemôžu urobiť nič z jej zúfalstvom. Bude jej miesto vedľa nich prázdne, alebo namiesto nej budú mať pri sebe inú osobu, s ktorou si možno v tejto realite rozumejú lepšie. To, že ich uvidí jej aspoň pomôže, uvažovať nad tým, či ich skutočne chce späť, v realite z ktorej prišla, v realite, ktorá by pre ňu mala znamenať jediné východisko.  
Už takmer stála pred tými dverami, keď pocítila niečiu prítomnosť.  
„Meškáte, slečna Lestrangeová.“  
Počula hlas, tak dobre známy a predsa znejúci inak, akoby zbavený toho počiatočného šialenstva a nebezpečného napätia.  
Sirius Black.  
Zrazu stál pred ňou a ona absolútne strnula, keď ho tam videla, upraveného, svojím spôsobom opäť príťažlivého, no poznačeného niečím, čo si žiadny čarodejník neželá spoznať.  
„Pán Black?“  
„Pre vás profesor Black, slečna Lestrangeová, nezabúdajte na to.“  
„Prepáčte, pane, trochu som sa zdržala, no viac sa to nestane.“  
Profesor Black?  
Znamenalo to, že bol oslobodený a získal miesto na Rokforte. Verila tomu, že Dumbledore by sa rád dopustil podobnej nerozvážnosti.  
Usmial sa.  
Očakávala, že sa bude hnevať, tak ako sa zvyčajne na ňu hnevá Snape, ak sa dopustí niečoho, čo len trochu pripomína možnosť, že by mohla s ním viesť akýkoľvek rozumný dialóg.  
„Nechcem, aby si si myslela, že moje menovanie prispeje k tomu, že sa budeš na hodinách obrany cítiť zle. Svojím spôsobom sme rodina a ty nezodpovedáš za to, čo sa stalo v minulosti. Ak sa budeme obaja snažiť, myslím si, že spolu môžeme vychádzať dobre, teda za predpokladu, že nám to Severus, dovolí, všakže? Pokojne môžem byť aj prísny tak ako teraz, ale myslím si, že to nebude potrebné všakže?“  
Prikývla.  
Bola by radšej, keby s ním dobre vychádzala, osobne proti nemu nemala žiadne výhrady. A bol to Harryho krstný otec, nech to bolo akokoľvek, potom čo prežil si zaslúžil druhú šancu na život. No obávala sa, že jej rozhodnutie vrátiť sa späť by mu ju zrejme vzalo. To, čomu čelil v realite, ktorú ona poznala, ani zďaleka nebolo životom, po ktorom by túžil.  
„Výborne, slečna Lestrangeová, som rád, že sme sa o tom pozhovárali.“  
„Aj ja, pane.“  
Dovolil jej prejsť do triedy ako prvej. Jej pohľad automaticky padol na Harryho a Rona aj na miesto, ktoré malo patriť jej, sedel tam s nimi Neville, jeho pohľad bol ako výčitka, ktorej sa nedokázala zbaviť, ako čistá bolesť, čistá nenávisť, odvrátila sa od neho a zachytila pohľad Draca Malfoya, držal jej miesto pri ňom a pri Parkinsonovej, Crabbe a Goyle sedeli v lavici za nimi. Sadla si k nim, na miesto, ktoré jej patrilo teraz.  
Po jej príchode, vošiel dovnútra aj profesor Black.  
Stál pred triedou absolútne sebavedome, akoby ani neexistoval ten otrhaný muž, ktorého mala možnosť vidieť predtým, jeho pohľad bol čistý aspoň natoľko, aby dokázal pred nimi stáť neohrozene.  
„Vitajte v mojej triedy. Mali ste už rôznych učiteľov, prešli ste rôznymi fázami vývoja tohto predmetu. Ja vám ukážem nový pohľad, nový pohľad, ktorý ste dosiaľ nezažili.“  
Takmer všetci ho sledovali so zatajeným dychom. Bol pre nich osobou, ktorú by mohli obdivovať alebo sa jej báť.  
Stále čiastočne aj obávaný Sirius Black.  
Aj ona to cítila, keď si uvedomila, že zrazu stojí priamo pred ňou, opäť.  
„Slečna Lestrangeová vy a pán Longbottom budete prvou dvojicou.“  
„Pane, nemyslím si, že je rozumné, aby ste práve ich dvoch použili na demonštráciu akéhokoľvek z vašich šialených nápadov,“ počula ako Draco vedľa nej zaprotestoval proti tejto jasnej provokácii.  
Profesor Black predsa povedal, že jej nebude robiť problémy, ale teraz to vyzeralo tak, akoby túžil urobiť presne pravý opak, akoby všetko to čo jej povedal bola len hra, ktorá ju mala priviesť do šialenstva.  
„Práve naopak, pán Malfoy, to čo chcem urobiť, bude hlavne pre vaša dobro. Budete sa musieť naučiť čeliť problémom, budete sa musieť naučiť bojovať proti každému protivníkovi, nech by bol váš strach z neho akokoľvek silný.“  
„Slečna Lestrangeová, pán Longbottom ak vás smiem poprosiť postavte sa pred triedu.“  
Nemala na výber, musela poslúchnuť, videla len ako na ňu Pansy zdesene pozrela a ako Draco stisol päste a zašepkal niečo v tom zmysle, ako šialenec, maniak.  
Nebolo to rozumné vzhľadom na to, čo sa stalo v minulosti, vzhľadom na to, čo sa stalo Nevillovým rodičom.  
Harry však mlčal a neurobil nič, aby svojho krstného otca zastavil. On mu zrejme plne dôveroval, na rozdiel od nej.  
Nech mal v úmysle čokoľvek obávala sa toho, že to nedopadne dobre, už len preto, ako sa Neville na ňu díval, keď bol takýmto spôsobom priamo vyzvaný k tomu, aby bol súčasťou profesorovho nápadu.  
„Ona ho zabije, pán profesor, možno by ste skutočne nemali dovoliť, aby práve oni dvaja stáli proti sebe.“  
Aspoň Ron sa ozval, aspoň on sa rozhodol čeliť profesorovmu rozhodnutiu. Bolo viac než jasné, čo má v úmysle, potvrdzoval to aj napätý šepot, ktorý prechádzal všetkými lavicami, keď už bolo viac než jasné, že na nich nečaká žiadna detská hra.  
„Nie, nechaj to tak, ja sa proti nej postavím,“ vyhlásil Neville odhodlane. Hermiona videla ako vstáva, ako prechádza medzi lavicami.  
Aj ona vstala, nemala na výber, bol to príkaz učiteľa a ona sa len veľmi zriedkavo proti nejakému príkazu postavila takto priamo, počas hodiny.  
***  
„Absolútne nezodpovedné dovoliť to, potom, čo sa stalo. Black to vedel, on to vedel a aj tak to urobil!“  
Hlas jej vedúceho fakulty znel stále nahnevane, stále tesne pred výbuchom, ktorému riaditeľ čelil s chladným pokojom. Jeho ruka stále spočívala na jej stoličke, čo opäť zaregistrovala potom, ako sa jej myseľ pomaly dostávala k tomu čo sa stalo.  
„Profesor Black na to zrejme mal svoje dôvody, no pripúšťam, že sa dopustil chyby, o ktorej spolu ešte budeme dôkladne diskutovať. Čo sa stalo potom, slečna Lestrangeová?“  
„Neviem, nie som si istá, ja som nikomu nechcela ublížiť, len som spanikárila, keď som uvidela toho hada.“  
Neville použil zaklínadlo, ktoré v prvom ročníku videl použiť Draca Malfoya a ona zrazu čelila hadovi, ktorý sa blížil priamo k nej.  
„Každý rok sa niekto pokúša dokázať, že slečna Lestrangeová je parselanka, vôbec ma neprekvapuje, že práve Longbottom si zvolil takýto postup. Potter a Weasley naňho nikdy nemali dobrý vplyv,“ počula, ako to Snape povedal riaditeľovi, ktorý to nijak zvlášť nekomentoval, no očividne ešte nemal v úmysle skončiť s ňou.  
„Čo ste urobili potom, ako vlastne došlo k tomu, že sa Neville zranil?“  
Rozhodla sa mu povedať pravdu, aspoň v tomto bode, aspoň v tomto bude nemusieť nič skrývať.  
***  
Zaklínadlo bolo neúplné, no aj tak sa k nej blížilo so silou, ktorá ju znepokojila, chcela ho len nechať zmiznúť, len ukončiť celú túto záležitosť.  
Profesor Black im dal takpovediac voľnú ruku, nezakázal im nič okrem zaklínadiel, ktoré by mohli patriť k čiernej mágii a zaklínadiel, ktorými by si mohli spôsobiť vážne zranenia. Dal im však možnosť, aby stáli oproti sebe ako nepriatelia, akoby aj on v sebe našiel temnotu, ktorá ju desila viac než čokoľvek iné, temnotu, proti ktorej sa vždy snažila bojovať všetkými možnými spôsobmi.  
Celá trieda ju sledovala, všetci s napätím čakali na jej reakciu, všetci okrem dvoch osôb, ktoré vstali, okrem dvoch osôb, ktoré všetko skomplikovali a ona počula ako jej pery opustilo iné zaklínadlo, keď si uvedomila, že Ron na ňu začal mieriť prútikom. Stalo sa to celkom mimovoľne takmer akoby bez jej skutočného previnenia. A počula aj ako sa jej Harry snažil niečo povedať, niečo nie veľmi priateľské, profesor Black ich nezastavil, neurobil nič, aby to zastavil, čo bolo previnenie, ktoré mu nedokázala odpustiť.  
Kúzlo sa neobrátilo proti Nevillovi, no rozbilo sa tak prudko, ako Snape predtým rozbil jej nepodarené zaklínadlo, no nemala nad tým takú kontrolu ako on. Časť z neho Nevilla zasiahla, rovnako ako niektoré predmety v triede a odhodila ho dozadu, nechcela, aby sa to stalo, no nemohla tomu ani zabrániť. Nedokázala to za daných okolností zvládnuť, nie keď Harry a Ron stáli proti nej ako nepriatelia.  
„Ona ho zabila, ona ho skutočne zabila!“ počula ako niekto kričal, no ona len sklonila prútik a stála tam, na tom istom mieste, kam ju postavil profesor Black, stála tam absolútne šokovaná tým, čo sa stalo.  
Neville bude v poriadku. Neville bude v poriadku. Tá myšlienka prechádzala celou jej bytosťou, ako nové zaklínadlo, ako určitá časť novej modlitby, chcela sa k nemu dostať, presvedčiť sa, že skutočne nie je vážne zranený, no zrazu proti nej stál celý Chrabromil a ona cítila, ako ju Draco odtiahol na bok.  
***  
„Ešte sa pozhováram aj s Harrym a Ronom, no nemyslím si, že vaše konanie nebolo úmyselné, rozhodol som sa veriť vám, slečna Lestrangeová, dúfam, že moju dôveru nesklamete, zverujem vás preto do rúk vášho vedúceho fakulty, on sa s vami ešte pozhovára o možných dôsledkoch. Pán Longbottom je len otrasený, no jeho zranenia nie sú vážne, verím tomu, že čoskoro sa úplne zotaví.“  
„Ďakujem, pán riaditeľ, veľmi si vážim, že mi dôverujete.“  
Riaditeľ bol pripravený ju pochopiť, aspoň on nestál proti nej, aspoň on v nej neprebudil pocit, že má nádej na vyslobodenie.  
„Slečna Lestrangeová, Severus, prajem vám príjemný zvyšok dňa.“  
To bolo všetko, čo im povedal, skôr než mohli opustiť riaditeľňu. A ona mu popriala to isté, už len preto, aby sa zbavila toho nepríjemného pocitu spojeného s tým, že vôbec po prvý raz čelila takémuto druhu obvinenia, že vôbec po prvý raz niekomu skutočne ublížila, bez toho, aby to mala v úmysle.


	3. 3. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Stalo sa niečo, slečna Lestrangeová?“  
„Nie, pán profesor.“  
Hlesla možno ešte stále priveľmi rýchlo na to, aby mala časť porozmýšľať o odpovedi, ktorá by bola možno vhodnejšia než úplné popretie. Dlhší čas podliehala nebezpečnému napätiu, kým čelila jeho pohľadu.

Nepáčil sa jej spôsob akým žartovali na túto tému, bola presvedčená o tom, že vyučujúci v niečom takom nemal študenta podporovať za žiadnych okolností. Nepochybne sa to muselo prejaviť aj na výraze jej tváre, možno skôr než si to vôbec stihla uvedomiť, lebo na sebe pocítila skúmavý pohľad tých chladných čiernych očí, ktoré boli už piaty rok súčasťou jej života bez ohľadu na to, akým spôsobom.   
„Stalo sa niečo, slečna Lestrangeová?“  
„Nie, pán profesor.“  
Hlesla možno ešte stále priveľmi rýchlo na to, aby mala časť porozmýšľať o odpovedi, ktorá by bola možno vhodnejšia než úplné popretie. Dlhší čas podliehala nebezpečnému napätiu, kým čelila jeho pohľadu.   
Draco prerušil tú temnotu, do ktorej upadala, keď čelila tej možnosti, že by sa mohla predsa len rozhodnúť riskovať a povedať im obom, čo si myslí o žartoch tohto druhu, dcéra Bellatrix Lestrangeovej by to však nikdy neurobila, preto musela mlčať, preto musela len čakať na to, či Snape jej odpoveď prijme.   
„Tak ja už radšej pôjdem, pán profesor, radšej vás nechám, aby ste pokračovali v rozhovore.“  
Počula ako Draco zavrel za sebou dvere, opäť boli spolu osamote.  
„Rozumiem, necítite sa práve najlepšie kvôli podobným žartom, hlavne nie v tejto situácii, zrejme ste sa zľakli, že Longbottom by mohol mať nejaké trvalé následky, ktoré by vás uviedli do nepríjemnej situácie.“  
Prikývla.  
Bola to čiastočná pravda, myslela aj na to, prešli jej hlavou aj tieto možnosti, spojené s nepríjemnou vyhliadkou pobytu v Azkabane. S tou možnosťou, že by jej konanie mohli vyhodnotiť nie ako nehodu na vyučovaní, ale ako skutočný pokus o útok.   
„Prepáčte mi to, neuvedomil som si to. Budem rád, ak mi to odpustíte, moju netaktnosť.“  
Snape sa jej ospravedlnil. Severus Snape, ktorého poznala by niečo také neurobil ani v jej najkrajších snoch.   
„To je v poriadku, pane. Nemusíte sa mi ospravedlňovať. Rozumiem tomu, prečo ste to urobili.“  
Bola v rozpakoch, čiastočne poznačená tou novou možnosťou, že teraz ju má skutočne rád, že teraz nestojí proti nej. Opäť si to uvedomiť bolo neobvykle príjemné, ako spomienka na jeho ruky, ktoré jej pomohli dostať sa zo zovretia kúzla, aspoň čiastočne, lebo aj tak malo následky, ktoré by si nikto z nich zrejme nedokázal ani len predstaviť.   
Istý čas, akoby obaja boli ovládaný tichom plným porozumenia, ktoré akoby bolo nekonečnou súčasťou ich nového vzťahu.   
„Predtým než prišiel pán Malfoy chceli ste sa ma na niečo opýtať, slečna Lestrangeová,“ pripomenul jej Snape nekompromisne, len on sa odvážil prerušiť ticho.   
„Bude lepšie, ak to nebudete odkladať a prejdete rovno k veci, skôr než nás opäť niekto alebo niečo vyruší.“  
„Samozrejme, pane.“  
Priala si, aby mala dosť síl to urobiť, no otázka, ktorú mu chcela položiť sa jej práve teraz zdala ako cesta k podozreniam, uverí jej, že nič neurobila, že je to len hypotetická predstava, alebo ju bude vypočúvať a ona sa dostane ešte do väčších problémov než predtým, Snape je predsa smrťožrút, naznačiť mu niečo také bolo zrejme väčšie riziko, než si pôvodne myslela, pre ňu bol vždy hlavne rokfortským profesorom, ktorému riaditeľ dôveruje, no nemohla zabudnúť ani na tú skutočnosť, že má aj iného pána, ktorému sa musí zodpovedať, jeho reakciu nateraz nedokázala predvídať ani to, ako ďaleko by mohol zájsť, aby si overil svoje prípadné podozrenia. Pod tlakom jeho skúmavého pohľadu sa neodvážila opäť vstúpiť do toho rizika, že by mohla byť prezradená. Rozhodla sa pre bezpečnejšiu cestu, aspoň tentoraz.   
„Naznačili mi, že ma čaká veľké prijatie, no neviem či sú to len reči, alebo majú skutočne aj opodstatnenie. Chcela by som vedieť, čo si o tom myslíte vy, pane?“  
„Obávam sa, že sa to vzhľadom na okolnosti dá očakávať. Mne osobne zatiaľ nebolo naznačené nič čo by nasvedčovalo tomu, že sa to stane v najbližšom čase, no udalosti sa už medzitým pohli dopredu, temný pán nám odpustil, no nezabudol na to, čo všetko sa medzitým stalo.“  
Pozrel na svoju ruku, cítila ako tým jeho telom prešlo takmer neovládateľné napätie, akoby spomínal na svoje posledné stretnutie s ním a tie spomienky zrejme neboli práve najpríjemnejšie.  
„Budete sa musieť pripraviť aj na túto alternatívu, ak sa mu nepodarí získať to, čo chce, bude si hľadať iné spôsoby, na to, aby to dosiahol.“  
Hovoril s ňou otvorene o veciach, ktoré by inak pred ňou zrejme nevyslovil, bola tým fascinovaná.   
„Čo presne to znamená, pane?“  
„Rozhovory s Temným pánom sú komplikované, hlavne pre tých, ktorí sa s ním stretnú po prvý raz. Predpokladám, že vaša matka, pokiaľ bude mať tú možnosť, si bude želať, aby ste s ním hovorili, bude mu chcieť dať ubezpečenie, že preňho obetuje všetko, aj vlastnú krv, na jej pomoc sa preto žiaľ nemôžete spoliehať.“  
Opatrne prikývla vedená strachom, že niečo také nemôže nikdy zvládnuť, že sa všetko zrúti, ak sa to stane. Mohla len dúfať, že dovtedy nájde spôsob, ako sa dostať späť. Mohla len dúfať, že jej vedomosti budú stačiť.  
„Budeme musieť využiť čas, ktorý nám ostáva, na to, aby ste sa aspoň čiastočne na to pripravili, na tú možnosť, tak či tak ste ma minulý rok požiadali, aby som vás začal učiť obranu mysle, prejavili ste veľký záujem o tento odbor, pokiaľ si dobre pamätám. A keďže ani tento rok vám nebudú povolené víkendy v Rokwille, budeme mať dosť času na prípravu, ak by sa nám to nepodarilo počas bežných školských dní. Riaditeľ ma poveril istou úlohou, ktorá mi odoberie časť voľných večerov, preto sa budeme musieť prispôsobiť aj tejto skutočnosti. Každopádne vaša izba bude pripravená tak, ako sme sa dohodli.“  
„Moja izba bude pripravená?“ nemohla si pomôcť, musela sa ubezpečiť o tom, že dobre rozumela tomu, čo jej vedúci fakulty povedal. Nemohla byť predsa pravda, že mala na rokforte aj inú izbu, izbu, ktorá nejakým spôsobom či už priamo alebo nepriamu súvisela s jej vyučujúcim.   
Snape jej však odpovedal absolútne pokojne, akoby na tom nebolo nič výnimočné, že by niečo také v tejto súvislosti mohlo pokojne existovať.  
„Áno, slečna Lestrangeová, tak ako vždy, keď budete cítiť, že tlak je až príliš neúprosný, bude vám plne k dispozícii. Nielen počas toho konkrétneho víkendu, ale kedykoľvek to budete potrebovať. Nové heslo je prozreteľnosť nezabíja, no môžete si ho kedykoľvek zmeniť, váš osobný vchod je takisto pripravený tak, ako vždy, na treťom poschodí, pri novej soche trojhlavého psa, riaditeľ si skrátka nemohol pomôcť, povedal, že to v sebe má istú symboliku, to miesto, ktoré bolo svojho času prísne strážené trojhlavým psom, označiť tento rok takýmto spôsobom.“  
„Nič sa nezmenilo ani na tom, že sa z vašej izby dostanete do mojej obývačky a dielne, proti tomu riaditeľ nemá žiadne námietky.“  
„Ďakujem, pane.“  
Nič iné jej nateraz neostávalo, len sa mu poďakovať za pomoc, aj keď bola stále ešte v šoku. Riaditeľ dovolil, aby bola tá jej izba prepojená so Snapovým bytom alebo ešte horšie, možno bola priamo jeho súčasťou, obe tieto možnosti spôsobili, že sa dostala do rozpakov, ktoré nevedela tak celkom ovládnuť. Potrebovala pár okamihov, aby sa z toho dokázala spamätať, to že sú si so Snapom natoľko blízki bolo znepokojujúce, no zároveň ju fascinovalo, že sa jej niečo také podarilo dosiahnuť.   
Snape samozrejme pokračoval, akoby to nebolo nič mimoriadne v ich načatom rozhovore.   
Čo sa týka, tej záležitosti s Longbottomom, nebudem z toho vyvodzovať žiadne dôsledky na úrovni fakulty, z mojej strany šlo len o nutnú obranu, aj keď by bolo lepšie, keby ste získali nad tým kúzlom viac kontroly, to však môžeme prebrať počas našich ďalších rozhovorov. Incidenty medzi vami však nie sú ojedinelé, bolo by lepšie, keby bolo možné ich obmedziť, no vzhľadom na vaše postavenie vo vzťahu k nemu to nie je vôbec jednoduché. Viem, aké to je stáť pred takou voľbou, sám čelím výzve, ktorá veľmi pripomína vašu situáciu. Neostáva nám nič iné, len ďalej pokračovať v našom snažení.“  
Vedela, že hovorí o Blackovi, o tom ako jeho prítomnosť naňho pôsobí a keď ona teraz mala takýto vzťah s Nevillom, začínala chápať čomu musel pri každom ich stretnutí čeliť. 

***  
Cítila sa už omnoho lepšie, keď opustila Snapov kabinet a aspoň čiastočne pocítila tú sladkú príchuť slobody spojenú s oslobodením od jej nových previnení. Zdalo sa jej, akoby bremeno zodpovednosti, ktoré ju prenasledovalo odkedy sa stala Hermionou Lestrangeovou, bolo aspoň čiastočne zmiernené. Po rozhovore so Snapom bolo všetko opäť v poriadku, čo bol paradox, na ktorý si ešte stále tak celkom nedokázala zvyknúť. Nemala však čas nad tým uvažovať, už len preto, lebo na ňu čakal Draco Malfoy, so svojimi priateľmi, Crabbe a Goyle boli pri ňom tak ako vždy, čo bola ďalšia skutočnosť, kvôli ktorej by predtým pociťovala skôr nepokoj než pocit bezpečia.   
„Všetko v poriadku, sesternica?“  
„Áno, myslím, že áno.“  
Snažila sa nevšímať si to, akú má dnes dobrú náladu a hlavne čo tento druh nálady v ňom vyvolalo.   
Mala v úmysle ísť do knižnice a začať so skúmaním toho, čo práve teraz považovala za najdôležitejšie.   
Tlak na to, aby sa čo najskôr dostala späť do svojho sveta bol silnejší než kedykoľvek predtým. Mala všetky dôvody na to, aby to urobila, no uvedomila si, že isté veci jej budú zrejme vždy chýbať, že by si zrejme dokázala zvyknúť na možnosť, že by bola Snapovou obľúbenou študentkou a možno aj Dracovou sesternicou.   
„Ak dovolíš, rád ťa odprevadím kamkoľvek len budeš chcieť, len pre istotu, zdá sa, že všetky vášne ešte neopadli a aj keď Longbottom je v poriadku, stále je jedným z našich vyvolených, na čo sú tunajší dosť hákliví.“  
„Longbottom je vyvolený?“ tá otázky opustila jej pery skôr než o tom stihla vôbec uvažovať.   
Draco to však zrejme považoval za určitý druh irónie, o čom svedčilo aj pokračovanie jeho úsmevu.   
„Obávam sa, že áno, on a Potter sú v tom ako vždy spolu, len Weasley v tichosti žiarli a sleduje každý ich krok.“  
Nevedela či to, že je do tejto záležitosti zapletený aj Neville dobré alebo nie, nikdy predtým o ňom v týchto súvislostiach ešte neuvažovala a dúfala, že ani nebude musieť.   
„Idem len do knižnice a potom na obed, ak to bude možné.“  
„Prečo by nemalo?“  
„Neviem, na Rokforte sa môže stať čokoľvek.“  
„To máš teda pravdu, ale čo tá knižnica. Dal ti Snape nejakú špeciálnu úlohu, už tak skoro?“  
„Áno, dá sa to tak aj tak povedať.“  
Nebola to celkom pravda, no bola to dobrá výhovorka na to, aby mu vysvetlila svoj možno až príliš skorý pobyt v knižnici, nevedela či jej súčasné ja trávi až toľko času nad knihami, no školský rok ešte len začal a nikto im dosiaľ žiadnu úlohu nedal.


	4. Chapter 4

Na hodinu elixírov Hermiona prišla stále ešte v Dracovej spoločnosti, Crabbe a Goyle ich nasledovali, zrejme tak ako to mali vo zvyku, nebolo až také ťažké si zvyknúť na ich prítomnosť, ako si pôvodne myslela.

V taške mala len jeden starý foliant, ktorý vyzeral nádejne aj napriek roku svojho vydania to bola jediná, kniha ktorá jej naznačovala doslova to najhoršie a podľa možnosti zrejme aj pravdivé.

Mysľou jej prechádzali autorove teórie, tak intenzívne, že ani nevedela kedy vlastne Snape vstúpil do triedy, len matne si uvedomovala to, že ju Draco odprevadil k prednej lavici, Pansy sedela vzadu s Greengrassovou, zrejme nezdieľala jej a Dracovo nadšenie pre elixíry. Jej myseľ však plne zamestnávalo to, čo sa stalo, hneď po jej vstupe do triedy, strach v očiach jej spolužiakov a obdivné pohľady zo slizolinskej strany, s tým všetkým sa musela hneď po svojom príchode vyrovnať. Rovnako ako s Dracovým nadšením, ktoré schladilo jej rodiacu sa náklonnosť k nemu.

Jej však neostávalo nič iné, len nateraz venovať pozornosť vyučovaniu a tváriť sa, akoby to všetko pre ňu bola len bežná rutina. Nič z toho sa tak či tak nestane, keď sa vráti do svojho sveta, stále verila, že sa jej to podarí aj napriek nepriaznivým prognózam, neostávalo jej nič iné, len sústrediť sa na hodinu elixírov, aby sa aspoň trochu upokojila a zbavila ťaživých myšlienok.

„Vitajte v mojej triede, pre mnohých z váš je to posledný rok, počas ktorého sa budete môcť venovať štúdiu tohto výnimočného predmetu a mňa okrádať o drahocenný čas,“ Snape si neodpustil jednu zo svojich zvyčajných poznámok, ktorá polovicu triedy nahnevala a tú druhú potešila zrejme viac než by bolo vhodné. Predpokladala však, že väčšine jej spolužiakov sa po tomto vyhlásení tak či tak uľaví, tento predmet všeobecne nepatril práve k tým najobľúbenejším, za čo niesol vinu Snapov zvyčajne nekompromisný a dosť autoritatívny štýl výučby.

„Do šiesteho ročníka výučby elixírov beriem len študentov, ktorí na skúškach VČÚ dosiahnu hodnotenie vynikajúci.“

Hermiona pocítila nový náznak znepokojenia aj napriek tomu, že časť jeho prejavu si už vypočula predtým vo svojej dobe, tentoraz to povedal ešte omnoho viac zlovestnejším spôsobom, než to urobil predtým. A aj ona pocítila značné obavy spojené s tým, či sa jej niečo také podarí, nech už bude kdekoľvek. Blízkosť tých najdôležitejších skúšok v doterajšom živote ju desila viac než si vôbec dokázala pred sebou priznať, všetci si mysleli, že to hravo zvládne, no ona mala pochybnosti od prvého dňa, kedy jej bolo jasné, že jej budú položené všetky tie dôležité otázky a ukáže sa, čo sa skutočne dokázala naučiť aj v praxi.

„Pred sebou však máme ešte celý školský rok, počas ktorého od vás všetkých vyžadujem dôslednosť a disciplínu. Pre tých, ktorí počas prázdnin náhodou nezabudli čítať budú na tabuli tak ako vždy, pokyny na prípravu elixíru, ktorý by ste už na vašej úrovni mali poniektorí aj zvládnuť. Dnes sa pokúsite pripraviť Mesačné slzy.“

Hermiona zdvihla zrak k tabuli, na ktorej boli už napísané pokyny, postup napísaný na tabuli sa čiastočne odlišoval od postupu, ktorí si ona sama prečítala počas prázdnin v učebnici, Snape urobil priam znepokojujúce zmeny, opýtať sa ho na to, by však zvyčajne hraničilo s provokáciou, no ona pocítila ako sa jej ruka zdvihla, akoby snáď spojená s inou vôľou než s tou jej. Stalo sa to takpovediac automaticky, skôr než stihla zastaviť svoje vlastné telo.

„Slečna Lestrangeová?“

Pocítila na sebe dotyk Snapovho pohľadu, nie nepriateľský, ale skôr vzhľadom na situáciu tentoraz viac-menej chladný.

Všetky oči sa dívali na ňu, pocítila napätie, ktoré bolo takmer neovládateľné. Nemala to urobiť, nemala vôbec s niečím takým začínať, Snape predsa nemá rád, keď ona sama čokoľvek komentuje, Snape, ktorého pozná jej neostane nič dlžný.

Všetky pohľady sa už upierali na ňu, vrátane chladných čiernych očí, ktoré od nej očakávali, že dokončí to čo začala. Priam ju vyzývali k tomu, aby to urobila.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a počula, ako jej hlas sám vyslovil tie pre ňu obávané slová:

„V treťom riadku pokynov je napísané, že zrnká osudu sa pridávajú až potom, ako elixír dosiahne bod varu, v učebnici je tento postup uvedený presne naopak s varovaním, že ak sa nedodrží elixír nedosiahne požadovanú striebornú farbu a príslušný dymový efekt.“

Tento elixír by sa pokojne mohol vyskytnúť na skúškach a ona si potrebovala byť istá, vymazať každú jednu pochybnosť, nie za cenu toho, aby ju Snape pred všetkými ponížil, no nemohla sa ani tváriť, že s ním nechcela hovoriť o elixíroch, to by mohlo vyvolať iný druh pre ňu nebezpečného poníženia.

Snape vyzeral uvoľnene, akoby ho vôbec netrápilo, že niečo také povedala a ona si opäť uvedomila, že to nie je ten učiteľ, ktorého pozná ona, aspoň nie vo vzťahu k nej. To, že spochybnila jeho metódy sa jej však nemuselo vyplatiť. Ani sama nevedela, kde na to vzala odvahu a prečo sa vlastne pustila do tejto nerovnej diskusie.

„Obe postupy sú v podstate správne, slečna Lestrangeová. Táto modifikácia jej však potrebná v dôsledku zmeny, ktorá sa odohrala s touto prísadou, zmenou týkajúcou sa jej pestovania a zložiek pridávanej do jej nového hybridu, ktorý lepšie pôsobí za takýchto podmienok a skôr dosiahne želaný efekt. Na skúškach vám uznajú obe odpovede, keďže ani v jednom prípade sa v skutočnosti nedopustíte chyby, táto nová modifikácia len nedávno vstúpila do platnosti ako druhá alternatíva a ešte nie je v učebniciach uvedená a zrejme ani tak skoro nebude, keďže elixírotvorca, ktorý toto vylepšenie uviedol do života, nemá v úmysle svoje práce nateraz poskytnúť v učebnicovej podobe.“

Spamätávala sa z príjemného pocitu, ktorý prešiel jej telom, potom ako Snape jej otázku okomentoval spôsobom, ktorý bol pre ňu stále ešte novou skúsenosťou. Vždy si z nejakého pre ňu neznámeho dôvodu priala, aby ju prijal, aby bol jej skutočným učiteľom a nie nepriateľom všetkých jej otázok. Vedela, že by to dokázal, vedela, že by jej mohol dať viac vedomostí, viac skutočných skúseností z tejto oblasti. A potom, ako urobil niečo, čo stále pre ňu takmer hraničilo so zázrakom sa jej zmocnili zmiešané pocity. Nie preto, že by Snape niečo také už predtým neurobil a dosť často pre študentov svojej fakulty, ale preto, že to tentoraz bola ona, koho v podstate po prvý raz odmenil.

„Udeľujem Slizolinu 10 bodov, za nepochybne zriedkavú možnosť viesť odbornú diskusiu v tejto triede.“

Po jeho vyhlásení zaznel z jednej časti triedy nespokojní šum, ktorí jej príjemné pocity okamžite aspoň čiastočne eliminoval.

Hermiona sa však snažila sústrediť, hlavne na to, aby ho po jeho slovách počas prípravy elixíru nesklamala, preto ešte raz pozorne čítala jeho inštrukcie.

„Ak má niekto z vás pocit, že by dokázal v tejto diskusii so mnou pokračovať, som viac než ochotný vám to umožniť.“

Ticho.

To jediné sa dalo očakávať, potom ako profesor elixírovov nekompromisne prevzal vládu nad situáciou.

„Nikto? Aká škoda, tak sa pustite do práce, aby ste ma presvedčili aspoň o tom, že dokážete vytvoriť niečo, čo Mesačné slzy aspoň vzdialene pripomína.“

Jeho slová považovala za výzvu, ktorá ju prinútila zabudnúť na katastrofické teórie a sústrediť sa na to, aby bola práve ona tou osobou, s ktorou bude môcť byť spokojný.

***

„Ak by si to dovolil ktokoľvek iný, hneď sa stane synom smrti,“ povedal jej Draco, potom ako opustili učebňu a presunuli sa do Slizolinskej klubovne.

Bola to ich posledná dnešná hodina, Hermiona pocítila úľavu, že sa bude môcť konečne venovať tomu, čo práve teraz považovala za dôležitejšie než čokoľvek iné, nech sa jej akokoľvek páči Snapove správanie voči nej, nemôže tu ostať len kvôli nemu, musí sa pokúsiť to napraviť.

No nebolo ľahké to urobiť, Draco zjavne mal v úmysle tráviť čas v jej spoločnosti, čo zrejme bolo pre nich dvoch bežné, no očakávala, že Pansy ho od nej čoskoro odvedie, na to jediné sa spoliehala.

„Zrejme máš pravdu, no myslím, že ak by si to urobil ty, vzal by ťa na milosť.“

„Tak tým si nie som až taký istý, možno by ma na hodine nepokarhal, ale neskôr by si to vynahradil pri osobnom rozhovore.“

Tak on dohovára aj Slizolinčanom, neprijíma otrocky všetko čo urobia? To pre ňu tiež bola nová skutočnosť.

Nemala však možnosť dlho sa s Dracom ďalej zhovárať, bezpochyby preto, že k nim prišiel akýsi pre ňu dosiaľ neznámy siedmak a netváril sa práve najprívetivejšie. Draco okamžite vstal a postavil sa pred ňu, aj napriek tomu, že ten chlapec sa tváril, akoby mal v úmysle si s ňou niečo vyjasniť, niečo o čom ona sama nemala ani len poňatia. Do školy zrejme prišiel o niečo neskôr, bolo im to tak nahlásené, že jeden študent bude pár dní meškať, takže ju to nijak zvlášť neprekvapilo, no netušila, že to meškanie nejakým spôsobom súviselo s nimi.

„Malfoy, nemysli si, že ty a tvoja sesternica sa mi budete vyhýbať večne. Už mám dosť čakania, dochádza vám čas.“

„Nott, bude lepšie ako to necháme tak, už je to uzavretá záležitosť.“

„Len ti chcem pripomenúť to, že naša rodina nezabudla na poníženie, z vašej strany. Čakáme na vyjadrenie Temného pána, ktoré príde skôr či neskôr. Ty si však nebuď až taký istý, že bude vo váš prospech. Princovci nie sú až takou silnou rodinou, aby sa nám mohli vyrovnať, najmä nie potom, čo sa stalo naposledy. Ešte ani nie je ich dedičom, uvedomuješ si to, že tvoja sesternica podala ruku niekomu, kto ešte ani len nemá titul a dokonca je aj...“

„Dávaj si pozor, na to čo hovoríš, Nott, profesor Snape nie je len vedúcim našej fakulty, na to nezabúdaj. To, že mu moja sesternica podala ruku je uzavretá záležitosť. Nás sa to takpovediac tak či tak netýka, môj otec a tvoj otec sa už dohodli, celá vec je uzavretá.“

„To si myslíš len ty, len ty si myslíš, že dovolím, aby sa mi táto tvoja potvora beztrestne vysmievala!“

Hermiona naňho hľadela s absolútnym zdesením, vôbec netušila, čo presne od nich môže chcieť a aj keď mala isté tušenie, nebolo vôbec príjemné o tom uvažovať takýmto spôsobom.

Princovci?

O tej rodine ešte nepočula, no vyzeralo to tak, akoby ona podala ruku profesorovi Snapovi namiesto niekoho iného.

Podanie ruky v tomto prípade malo zrejme aj iný, hlbší význam, ktorý ona sama práve ani len nevedela či si želá spoznať.

Nechcela nikomu ublížiť, Nottov agresívny prístup ju však primäl k tomu, aby sa skôr prikláňala k tej možnosti, že sa rozhodla správne, keď požiadala profesora Snapa, aby jej pomohol zbaviť sa ho, nebola si celkom istá tým, či je to pravda, tá myšlienka sa však akosi sama objavila v jej hlave, skôr než o tom vôbec stihla pouvažovať. Bola tam, akoby si bola celkom istá tým, že sa tak stalo bez ohľadu na to, že vôbec nemala vedieť o tom, čo sa mohlo diať počas toho obdobia.

„To stačí, nemá žiadny význam o tom teraz hovoriť. Viem, že ty sám si hneď potom uzavrel dohodu, to čo robíš, pokojne si sadnime a pozhovárajte sa o tom.“

„S tebou sa už o ničom zhovárať nebudem, Malfoy, chcem, aby sa k tomu vyjadrila ona, chcem to počuť od nej! A vieš veľmi dobre, že tú dohodu som neuzavrel, kvôli tebe, len kvôli tebe!“

„Nerozumiem, o čom to hovoríš, skutočne netuším...“

„Greengrassovci sa tiež dohodli s vami, napokon sľúbili svoju dcéru vám.“

„O tom nič neviem, naozaj, vieš, že predtým som mal uzatvorenú inú dohodu.“

„To ma nezaujíma. Budeš sa mi za to musieť zodpovedať tiež, aj ty, aj ona. Oboch vás za to potrestám!“

Hermiona videla, že veľa nechýbalo, aby prehovorili prútiky, čo v nej ešte viac upevnilo rozhodnutie s Nottom vôbec ani len nezačínať komunikovať. Časť z nej ho túžila poslať prinajmenšom do horúcich pekiel už len za to, že sa práve teraz necítila v bezpečí ani vo svojej vlastnej fakulte. Nepáčilo sa jej ani to, ako hovoril o Snapovi, z nejakého dôvodu ju to podráždilo viac než čakala, no rozum jej velil držať sa v ústraní, sľúbila predsa svojmu terajšiemu vedúcemu fakulty, že sa pokúsi aspoň čiastočne vyhnúť problémom a chcela to dodržať, pokiaľ nebude prinútená k nejakému ďalšiemu neuváženému kroku.

Videla aj to, ako Crabbe a Goyle prevzali iniciatívu a podarilo sa im ho udržať v bezpečnej vzdialenosti, kým sa Draco snažil presvedčiť ho, aby sa konečne upokojil.

„Prečo teraz mlčí, prečo tá potvora len mlčí, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo! Ona to začala, kvôli nej sa nemôžem rodičom pozrieť do očí!“ kričal ďalej Nott a očividne nebol ochotný počúvať Draca ani jeho priateľov, ktorí sa ho aj naďalej svojím vlastným spôsobom snažili presvedčiť, aby sa vzdal ďalších pokusov dostať sa k nej.

***

Nevedela ako presne sa ocitla pred tými dverami, nevedela kedy presne nechala všetko za sebou a zrazu stála pred tými dverami. Zaklopala. Celá sa chvela, keď počula jeho hlas, hlas, ktorý jej dovolil vstúpiť, no zároveň ešte viac podnietil jej hnev.

„Slečna Lestrangeová?“

Snape vstal od svojho stola, zjavne znepokojený tým, ako prudko za sebou zavrela dvere.

„Vrátil sa Nott.“

„Áno, iste, viem o tom, že dnes prišiel do školy, sám som s ním aj hovoril predtým než som mu dovolil odísť na internát.“

„Hovorili ste s ním, no asi nie dostatočne!“ uvedomila si, že takmer nepatrne zvýšila hlas, a predsa natoľko, že Snape spozornel a mierne sa zamračil.

„Ublížil vám?“

Jeho výraz sa zmenil, na niečo, čo ona sama nedokázala celkom presne definovať. Nikdy predtým ho nevidela, správať sa takto, nikdy predtým sa jej nezdalo, že by mu až tak veľmi záležalo na jej odpovedi.

„Nie, ale veľa nechýbalo a musela by som sa opäť brániť. Neviem čo sa vlastne stalo, vôbec tomu nerozumiem. Draco a jeho priatelia sa s ním ešte zhovárajú, no nechce sa upokojiť, zrejme bude potrebné ho zastaviť skôr než urobí niečo, čo by mohlo všetkých mrzieť.“

„Obávam sa, že jeho sklamanie bolo zrejme hlbšie, než si všetci pôvodne mysleli. Je mi to ľúto a postarám sa o to, aby sa to viac neopakovalo.“

Bolo viac než isté, že sa to práve chystá urobiť, no ona sa mu postavila do cesty.

„Sklamanie? Aké sklamanie, pán profesor?“

„To, že ste nepotvrdili vaše zasnúbenie, ho stavia do nepríjemnej pozície, ste dcérou Bellatrix Lestrangeovej, a teraz, keď sa Temný pán vrátil, všetci sa chcú dostať čo najvyššie, všetci si chcú upevniť svoje postavenie, potom čo sa stalo naposledy, Temný pán neodpúšťa veľmi ľahko, ja sám to viem najlepšie.“

Tak to teda znamená to slávne podanie ruky, nevedela to, bola to jedna z mála veci, o ktoré sa v čarodejníckom svete nezaujímala a keďže pochádzala z muklovskej rodiny, kde takáto záležitosť bola vybavovaná úplne inak, nemala sa to ani len kde dozvedieť.

„Podala som ruku vám, namiesto neho,“ skonštatovala stále ešte dosť znepokojene.

Zdalo sa jej aj, akoby mu tými slovami nechtiac ublížila, no bola ešte stále veľmi ovládaná hnevom, viac než vôbec predpokladala, že bude.

„Ľutujete to?“

„Nie, pane.“

Zahanbene sklopila zrak.

Určite mala svoje dôvody na to, že to urobila, jemu mohla aspoň čiastočne veriť, kým Nott bol pre ňu absolútnou neznámou, z jeho správania však usúdila, že sa rozhodla správne, že nech to bolo akokoľvek, Snape by sa voči nej nikdy nesprával týmto spôsobom. Zachránil ju zrejme už po tretí raz a ona nevedela, akoby sa mu mala za to poďakovať.

Pocítila mierne znepokojenie spojené s možnosťou, že mu mohla povedať niečo, čo ho mohlo skutočne uraziť a opäť obrátiť proti nej.

„Mrzí ma to, pane, nechcela som, aby to vyznelo tak, že vám chcem niečo vyčítať.“

„Teraz sa tým radšej nebudeme zaoberať, slečna Lestrangeová, pôjdem hneď za pánom Nottom. Vy tu radšej ostaňte a počkajte, kým sa nevrátim.“

„Áno, pane,“ hlesla Hermiona stále ešte mierne zahanbene a sadla si na pre ňu už dobre známu stoličku oproti Snapovmu pracovnému stolu. Chcela sa mu ospravedlniť ešte raz, správala sa k nemu, akoby nebol jej učiteľom, akoby mu len tak mohla prísť niečo vyčítať, bez toho, aby presne vedela, čo sa vlastne stalo, ten pocit v nej silnel každou ďalšou minútou spojenou s jeho neprítomnosťou.

Veľmi rýchlo pochopila aj, že sa zrejme venoval niečomu mimoriadne dôležitému, a preto jej najprv nevenoval až toľko pozornosti, keď uvidela zlatú misku umiestnenú na jeho pracovnom stole, jej kúzlo bolo nateraz odsunuté na policu a namiesto neho tam stála ona, takmer až hrozivo pôsobiaca nálada s čiernou tekutinou, na ktorej pomaly po vrchu plávali akési tmavé tiene.

Rozum jej velil, aby sa k nej nepribližovala a už vôbec nie sa jej dotýkala, no pocítila niečo ako zvláštny druh takmer až podmanivej zvedavosti, ako eufóriu spojenú s možnosťami, že by mohla objaviť niečo iné. Dokonca aj na dlážke bolo pár kvapiek z tej tmavej tekutiny, ako mala možnosť vidieť, keď sa trochu viac naklonila.

Snape mal mokrý rukáv, na to si spomenula až teraz, keď sa zbavila počiatočného rozhorčenia.

Konkrétne predlaktie, čo ju viedlo k možnosti, že sa zrejme niečo pokúšal urobiť so svojím tetovaním, no bola to len domnienka, o ktorej zatiaľ mohla ešte len uvažovať. Ak to bolo tak, pochybovala, že by mala možnosť dozvedieť sa niečo viac. Predpokladala, že akúkoľvek manipuláciu sa pred ňou bude snažiť zatajiť. Chcela o tom vedieť viac, ten pocit, bol takmer neúprosný, akoby ju odpútal od všetkého čo tu doteraz spoznala, tak či tak na tom nezáležalo, lebo čoskoro bude preč a ak to neublížilo jemu, ani jej sa predsa nič nemôže stať. Vedela, že by nemala premýšľať týmto spôsobom, no niečo ku k tej miske takmer neodolateľne priťahovalo, takmer zbavovalo možnosti rozumne myslieť. Ani presne nevedela, ako sa to stalo, jej ruka sa skrátka dotkla hladina a ona pocítila len teplo, nie nepríjemné, ale skôr láskavé, teplo, ktoré jej tak veľmi pripomenulo dotyk jeho rúk. Zavrela oči, keď sa odovzdávala tomu pocitu, pocitu, že je v bezpečí, aj napriek tomu všetkému, čo na ňu bude čakať za tými dverami.

Potom niečo uvidela, niečo čo veľmi pripomínalo skutočnú spomienku, niečo čo pred sebou videla, akoby sa to skutočne stalo.

_Stála pred bohato zdobeným starožitným zrkadlom, ktoré chválilo jej elegantné čierne šaty a ona sa len usmiala, spôsobom, ktorý neveštil nič dobré. Akoby si bola istá svojím víťazstvom, akoby po ničom inom ani len netúžila. _

_Opustila izbu, ktorú považovala za svoju vlastnú, izbu mladej aristokratky a pomaly prešla po chodbách, akéhosi sídla, ktoré videla vo svojich predstavách, ako svoj druhý domov. Ustráchaný domáci škriatok sa jej uklonil a ona mu takmer ani len nevenovala pohľad. Hrdo kráčala ďalej, až kým nevstúpila do akejsi siene, v ktorej sa jej dotkli pohľady všetkých prítomných._

_No ona, akoby videla len jeho. Ledva sa mu podarilo prežiť opätovné stretnutie s Temným pánom, bol stále ešte veľmi bledý, čiastočne aj chorý z ich posledného stretnutia. Pocítila úľavu, keď sa pozrela do jeho čiernych očí, pre ňu znamenal všetko, bol jej mentor, jej rodina, jediná osoba, okrem Draca, ktorej mohla skutočne dôverovať, a predsa on sám bol priveľmi ovplyvnený želaniami svojich rodičov, kým Severus Snape bol v tomto ohľade slobodný, kým jeho rady pre ňu mohli byť všetkým, čo potrebovala poznať. _

_Nott sa k nej správal agresívne, bol si až príliš istý tým, že sa absolútne podriadi jeho vôli, čo sa jej z duše protivilo. Nemal ani zďaleka také postavenie, aby si mohol dovoliť správať sa k nej takto. _

_Na niečo také nemohla len tak ľahko zabudnúť, to príjemnejšie bolo sledovať výraz jeho tváre, keď siahla po tácke s prstienkami, ktorá bola položená na obradnom stole. Ten výraz jeho triumfu si priala okamžite zmazať, a ak to už nemohla urobiť dobrým kúzlom, tak aspoň mu udelí lekciu, na ktorú mladý pán len tak ľahko nezabudne. _

_Pocítila však, ako k nej pristúpila jej teta, ako vždy elegantne oblečená, pani domu, ktorá žiaľ ako prvá zvyčajne stála proti jej rozhodnutiam. _

_„Hermiona, čo máš v úmysle urobiť?“_

_To už sa k nim blížil aj Draco, ktorý zrejme až teraz pochopil, že to čo mu povedala, myslí skutočne vážne v jeho pohľade bol priam neskrývaný obdiv, ktorý ju tešil možno viac než všetko ostatné._

_„Nič zvláštne teta, len to čo ste odo mňa chceli. Trváte predsa na tom, že moje zasnúbenie bude uzavretou vecou už dnes? Nerozmysleli ste si to však?“_

_„Isteže nie, moja milá, dnes sa to všetko uzavrie presne podľa nášho plánu.“_

_„Mama, možno by sme to predsa len mohli zvážiť,“ pokúsil sa Draco ešte zastaviť to, čo zrejme považoval za absolútne šialenstvo, vedela, že to vyvolá nepríjemnosti, možno ju aj vyhodia, tak či tak si však kvôli tomu nerobila starosti, mala predsa kam odísť, to bolo hlavné, že neostane na ulici, nič iné nepovažovala za natoľko závažné. Nebudú ju do ničoho tlačiť, ona sama sa rozhodne čo urobí so svojím životom. _

_„Neviem, Draco, prečo sa aj ty snažíš ma nahnevať, práve teraz pred našimi váženými hosťami.“_

_Narcisa takmer bolestne zaryla prsty do jeho pleca._

_„Mama ja ťa chcem len varovať, aby si nekonala priveľmi unáhlene, Hermiona sa k nemu nehodí, umučí ho k smrti, ak nie horšie, a ty predsa nie si jej matka.“_

_Zdalo sa, akoby sa jej jeho slová predsa len dotkli._

_„To stačí, Draco. Nechcem nič viac počuť,“ nahnevane sykla Narcissa, jej zovretie bolo zrejme pevnejšie, lebo Draco sa od nej s pomerne veľkou úľavou odpojil a nasledoval ju. Pocítila jeho pohľad a mierne prikývnutie spojené s tým, že aj on sa ako dedič rodu rozhodol podporiť ju. _

_To bolo všetko, čo Hermiona stihla zachytiť skôr než vzala prstienky a vykročila dopredu. To prudké gesto prebudilo všetkých na okolo, ich zjavný záujem ju však vôbec netrápil. Postarala sa o to, aby nemohli urobiť ani len krok, to ich dostatočne poučí o tom, čoho všetkého je schopná ak sa niekto rozhodne ju provokovať. _

_Navonok to vyzeralo tak, akoby ju Draco dobehol a ona mu vrátila prstene, aby ich položil späť na tácku, akoby sa pod vplyvom jeho slov upokojila a bola ochotná urobiť všetko tak, ako si to naplánovala jej rodina. _

_Videla úľavu na tvári Narcissy, ktorá sa nechcela strápiť pred svojimi hosťami a už vôbec nie pred rodinou, s ktorou sa chystala uzavrieť záväznú dohodu. _

_Vedela, že jej skutočná matka by zrejme tiež len veľmi ťažko schválila to, čo sa rozhodla urobiť, no tak či tak nemohla byť práve teraz pri nej a zrejme to nebude môcť tak byť ani v budúcnosti, zvykla si, že je na všetko sama, že má len náhradnú rodinu, bola s nimi vždy šťastná, no vždy túžila po otcovi, po svojom vlastnom otcovi, kvôli ktorému by sa jej nikto tak veľmi nebál tak, ako sa jej bála Narcissa, vždy keď sa pokúsila nadviazať kontakt s Luciusom, strýko ju mal rád, to nemohla poprieť, no jeho náklonnosť voči nej jeho manželku vždy nesmierne dráždila. Nikdy nedokázala pochopiť prečo, nebola pre ňu v žiadnom prípade konkurenciou a jej strýko sa k nej nesprával tak, aby nadobudla akékoľvek podozrenie, že sa mu snaží až priveľmi zapáčiť, urážalo ju to a miatlo. _

_Nebolo jej preto vôbec ľúto to, že by ju mala práve teraz nahnevať a zmariť všetky jej plány. V taštičke, ktorú mala pri sebe v očiach iných, to bol len istý druh módneho doplnku, pre ňu však práve teraz znamenala celý svet, už mala iné prstene, skromnejšie, boli však naplnené mágiou, ktorá skutočne volala po spojení, nielen falošným leskom a pozlátkou, po ktorej túžila jej drahá teta. _

_Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pomaly pristúpila k Snapovi, akoby len chcela pozdraviť svojho mentora, akoby sa len chcela upokojiť a ubezpečiť všetkých, že sa nebude diať nič mimoriadne, všimla si, že už sa na ňu nedívajú tak uprene ako pred chvíľou, že počiatočný rozruch utíchol, Draco skutočne zohral svoju rolu veľmi dobre a upokojil svoju matku, tak, že nadobudla falošný pocit bezpečia, bola to možno nebezpečná hra, no Hermiona vedela, že svojmu milovanému synovi nič neodoprie, jej lásku voči nemu nebolo možné spochybňovať, aj keď sa ju v poslednej dobe snažila mierne okoreniť prísnosťou, ktorá akoby k ich vzťahu ani len nepatrila, bola to však len hra, v ktorej zrejme neskôr tak či tak zvíťazí jej syn. Takmer túžila objať svojho profesora, keď ho videla v takomto stave, tentoraz už úplne zblízka, takmer zabudla na všetko, aj na posledné obavy spojené s tým, že by mohla byť predsa len z rodiny úplne vylúčená, obávala sa toho, že jej pravá matka by jej niečo také nikdy neodpustila, že by musela čeliť jej skutočnému hnevu a pohŕdaniu a nikdy by nemala možnosť stretnúť sa so svojím otcom. _

_Tento strach, však prekonala pri pohľade naňho, jej srdce sa pohlo, viac než kedykoľvek predtým pocítila silu výčitiek, že ho nenechala sa doliečiť, ale zaťahuje ho do svojich starostí, ktoré tiež môžu uškodiť jeho postaveniu o temného pána. _

_„Pane, veľmi rada vás opäť vidím.“_

_Nemohla však otvorene prejaviť svoje city, nie teraz, keď bola tak blízko svojho skutočného víťazstva, nie teraz, keď balansovala na hranici niečoho, čo sa mohlo veľmi ľahko zvrtnúť proti nej. _

_„Aj ja som veľmi rád, že som sem dnes mohol prísť, slečna Lestrangeová,“ Snapov hlas bol nezvyčajne tichý, no stále nadobúdal ten príjemný zamatový odtieň, na ktorý si na škole tak veľmi zvykla, ak mal niekto miesto v jej srdci tak to bol on, prijal ju bezvýhradne aj napriek tomu, že jej matka nestála vždy na jeho strane, aj napriek ich rozporom sa k nej vždy správal korektne, prebudil v jej skutočný záujem o štúdium mágie, obdivovala jeho vedomosti a skúsenosti a postupne sa pre ňu stal dôležitou osobou, ktorú vždy bude považovať za súčasť svojho života, ktorej sa nikdy nebude chcieť dobrovoľne vzdať. _

_Počas svojho prvého dňa na Rokforte si pripadala stratená, všetci od nej očakávali, že bude ako jej matka, že si tvrdo pôjde za svojím, ona však cítila len neistotu spojenú so svojimi prvými krokmi vo svete mágie, ktorý ju odsúdil ešte skôr než jej dal vôbec možnosť výberu. On to nikdy neurobil, no vždy stál pri nej, dokonca aj teraz, keď sa sám necítil práve najlepšie. _

_„Stále ste si istá, že to chcete?“ pošepol jej a ona len pomaly prikývla, ich ruky sa na krátko dotkli, nenápadne mu vložila do rúk prsteň. A aj ona si nasadila ten svoj. Ich ruky spojila mágia, keď sa otočili smerom k ostatným hosťom. _

_Narcissa zbledla, keď videla ako sa mágia snažila čo najskôr uzavrieť kruh, cez ktorú sa žiadne zlo nemohlo dostať, lebo ho chránila láska, o ktorej sa už mala možnosť presvedčiť, že je tým najsilnejším druhom mágie, aký kedy poznala. Tá láska, ktorú jej nemohli dať oni, ju teraz chránila na jej novej ceste. _

_Videla ako Draco chytil matku za ruku, ako sa k nim pridal aj strýko Lucius, ktorý sa tváril, akoby to všetko bolo presne tak naplánované. A to isté zrejme hovoril aj prítomným hosťom, on až tak veľmi nebazíroval na tejto dohode, chcel sa dostať opäť to úzkeho kruhu a veril, že práve Severus Snape by mu vtom mohol pomôcť, bola by škoda nevyužiť túto jeho momentálnu túžbu po opätovnom uznaní zo strany temného pána. No ak to aj neprijme, ak temný pán bude mať výhrady voči ich zväzku, bude tomu čeliť, prijme čokoľvek, nebojí sa ničoho, kým je on pri nej, ani temnoty, ktorá by jej mohla stáť v ceste, bude ho chrániť tak, ako on bude chrániť ju, až do úplného konca. _

_„Ja, Hermiona Lestrangeová, prisahám vernosť Severusovi Snapovi, slávnostne prisahám, že budem stáť po jeho boku, že ho budem ľúbiť a ctiť si dohodu, ktorá nás spojila.“_

_„Ja, Severus Snape, prisahám vernosť Hermione Lestrangeovej, slávnostne prisahám, že budem stáť po jeho boku, že ho budem ľúbiť a ctiť si dohodu, ktorá nás spojila.“_

_Ten okamih patril k doteraz najkrajším v jej živote, jej srdce, akoby sa znovu prebudilo, akoby znovu chcelo veriť v jeho lásku, v jeho oddanosť voči nej. Nešlo len o jej záchranu, bolo to niečo viac, niečo čo sa dosiaľ ešte ani len poriadne neodvážila pomenovať. _

„Slečna Lestrangeová, môžete mi vysvetliť, čo to robíte?“ Snapov hlas, iný než ten, ktorý počula vo svojich spomienkach, ktoré by vôbec nemala mať, sa prudko strhla pod vplyvom tej zmeny.

Stiahla sa čo najďalej dozadu od Snapovho stola, no nepodarilo sa jej ruku vytiahnuť správnym spôsobom, strhla so sebou aj celú nádobu, ozval sa nepríjemný zvuk, po ktorom si uvedomila, že dosiaľ čistá dlážka je zrazu mokrá od elixíru.

„Nemali ste sa dotýkať môjho pracovného stola, nedal som vám na to povolenie.“

„Prepáčte, pane, veľmi ma to mrzí. To som skutočne nechcela, ja, hneď sa o to postarám.“

Stále ešte znepokojená tým, že si spomenula na niečo, čo prežila druhá Hermiona, naňho len bezmocne hľadela.

„Nie, to by pre vás nebolo bezpečné, radšej to nechajte tak,“ jeho hlas už znel miernejšie, no predsa bol stále ešte poznačený hnevom.

Videla ako vytiahol prútik, elixír z dlážky zmizol a nádoba sa vrátila späť na stôl, tentoraz však prázdna.

Jej ruka bola zbavená elixíru a jeho vplyvu, tak rýchlo ako to len bolo možné, cítila, že je absolútne suchá a nepoznačená ničím, čo by čo i len trochu pripomínalo dotyk mágie. Sklonila hlavu absolútne bezmocná voči pocitom, ktoré ju tak náhle takmer dostali na kolená, pocitom, ktoré nedokázala len tak ľahko prekonať.

To pred čím ju varovala tá posledná kniha z knižnice, kniha, ktorá ju vydesila zrejme najviac, už zrejme začalo, všetky jej najhoršie obavy sa naplnili.

Svet nemohol ostať rozpoltený, časová línia sa bude musieť opraviť, odtrhnutie, ktoré spôsobila bude musieť byť zacelené, skôr či neskôr príde o svoje staré spomienky, ak sa jej nepodarí vrátiť sa späť, časová línia sa navždy uzavrie s následkami, ktoré na seba zrejme nenechajú dlho čakať.

No nevedela čo by mala vlastne urobiť, cítila sa bezmocná, nedokázala si presne vybaviť, čo sa vtedy stalo, bola natoľko rozrušená, že nevedela presne ani len aké slová vtedy vyslovila, aký pohyb prútikom vtedy urobila, bol tak náhly, tak prudký, plný emócií, ktoré práve teraz necítila. Vedela len čo si priala, čo si tak veľmi priala z hĺbky jej srdca a takisto aj to, že to zaklínadlo ju prenasledovalo, že ju chcelo zasiahnuť rovno do srdca, možno aj zabiť, že čiastočne akoby bolo poznačené temnotou, ktorú nikdy predtým nepoznala a ani len nechcela poznať.

Celá sa chvela znepokojením, že by sa to mohlo zopakovať, že by to sama ani len nemusela zvládnuť.

„Slečna Lestrangeová, povedal som vám, že už môžete odísť, že o záležitosť týkajúcu sa pána Notta sa postarám.“

Jeho hlas ju čiastočne priviedol späť do prítomnosti, späť k všetkým tým novým možnostiam, no zároveň aj k možnosti, že zabudne aj na nich, na svojich priateľov, na svojich rodičov. Nebola na to pripravená a zrejme ani nikdy nebude.“

„Veľmi sa vám ospravedlňujem, pane, všetko mi je veľmi ľúto. Nepočúvala som vás, už nejaký čas som o niečom premýšľala.“

Pocítila slzy, vôbec po prvý raz od celej tej záležitosti samej sebe dovolila plakať. No zároveň pocítila aj niečo nové a krásne, krajšie než spomienky, na svoje vlastné víťazstvo, cítila ako ju objal.

„Nemusíte sa mi ospravedlňovať, nemal som na vás kričať kvôli tomu elixíru, nebolo to nutné, chyba je aj na mojej strane, nemal som nechať tú nádobu nezabezpečenú.“

Ona však nedokázala prestať plakať, cítila ako ju jej slzy premohli, nedokázala ich viac zastaviť a ani nechcela.

„Ničím sa viac netrápte, všetko sa postupne vyrieši. Spoločne sa o to postaráme,“ jeho hlas bol pokojnejší takmer až láskavý.

Zrazu bola v jeho náručí, v bezpečí, tak spokojná, tak zbavená akýchkoľvek obáv, kým bol pri nej nemohla sa jej nič stať, vedela, že on by niečo také nikdy nedovolil, nech by boli kdekoľvek, nikdy by nedopustil, aby sa jej stalo niečo zlé. 

Ponúkol jej pomoc, no ona stále nevedela čo mu vlastne môže povedať, nevedela kým teraz vlastne je a čo urobí, ak zistí, že sa kvôli nej všetko zmenilo, že ju vlastne nenávidí a za iných okolností by nikdy nepocítila jeho dotyk, jej srdce bilo zrazu tak prudko, zrazu nespoznávala samú seba, zrazu chcela len byť čo najbližšie pri ňom, tak blízko ako nikdy predtým.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako asi dopadne ďalší pokus?

„Pán Nott bude v izolácii, až kým sa riaditeľ nepozhovára s jeho rodičmi, vzhľadom na závažnosť jeho konania je možné, že riaditeľ podporí môj návrh na podmienečné vylúčenie,“ to jej Snape povedal, keď sa mu aspoň čiastočne podarilo ju upokojiť. Opatrne ju pustil zo svojho náručia a už len sedeli vedľa seba. Pocítila úľavu, že sa s ním aspoň nateraz nebude musieť opäť konfrontovať, bolo to veľmi nepríjemné, už na to viac nechcela myslieť, rovnako ako na všetky ostatné dôsledky svojho konania, niežeby ľutovala, že mu tú ruku nepodala, bola si istá tým, že urobila správne rozhodnutie a nemala o tom žiadne pochybnosti. Profesorovi Snapovi, stále sa neodvážila nazývať ho inak a ani nevedela, či k tomu bude mať niekedy príležitosť, bola nesmierne vďačná za pokoj, ktorý vďaka nemu práve teraz cítila. Pri ňom opäť nadobudla stratenú istotu, aj keď mu nepovedala pravdu o svojom trápení, neodvážila sa ho predsa opýtať ani na to, čo bolo vlastne obsahom tej nádoby, do ktorej vložila svoju ruku, chcela to urobiť, skutočne si priala zdôveriť sa mu, no nedokázala povedať ani slovo, akoby jej vtom niečo bránilo, niečo ako temnota, ktorá sa prebúdzala niekde hlboko v nej, niečo ako nová temnota, ktorej sa čoraz viac obávala.

Snape nenaliehal, aspoň zatiaľ nie, len ju držal vo svojom náručí, len jej šepkal, že všetko bude v poriadku. Verila mu, tak veľmi si priala, aby mal pravdu, aby sa jej všetko podarilo v čo najkratšom čase vyriešiť, no čiastočne si uvedomovala aj to, že jej bude chýbať, že rozhovory s ním pre ňu niečo znamenajú, dokonca aj teraz.

Chcela si dať záväzok, že na to nezabudne, no nevedela, čo sa stane, keď bude opäť čeliť bežnému Snapovi, ktorý sa jej ani len nechce poriadne pozrieť do očí, ktorý v nej vždy vidí len Potterovu kamarátku a nie osobu, ktorá by sa od neho mohla toho skutočne veľa naučiť, keby jej dal tú možnosť.

„Presunul všetky kompetencie ohľadom tejto záležitosti, vzhľadom na moju osobnú zaujatosť na svoje plecia, vzhľadom na moju osobnú zaujatosť. Môj názor je však preňho aj naďalej smerodajný.“

Podmienečné vylúčenie znamenalo, že na pár týždňov nebude môcť dokonca ani používať mágiu, bude odovzdaný do rúk svojich rodičov a bude musieť dodržiavať aj ďalšie obmedzenia zo strany ministerstva, pokiaľ znovu nezasadne rada školy a neprehodnotí sa jeho prípadné úplné vylúčenie alebo opätovné zaradenie do vyučovacieho procesu. Bola to veľmi nepríjemná a doslova až ponižujúca záležitosť, nepochybne pre celú jeho rodinu a mohla byť aj zdrojom nebezpečného napätia a ďalšieho nového konfliktu.

„Urobili by ste to, aj napriek tomu, že by ste mohli mať problémy s jeho rodinou? Problémy vo vašich kruhoch?“ ani celkom presne nevedela, prečo sa ho na to opýtala, prečo začala hovoriť o veciach, kvôli ktorým by sa opäť mohla dostať do problémov.

„Na problémy som si už zvykol, slečna Lestrangeová, nemusíte sa ničoho obávať. To oni by sa mali znepokojovať kvôli tomu, čo sa stane, ak sa začnú priveľmi starať do mojich záležitostí a hovoriť o mne spôsobom, ktorý im neprislúcha. Kŕmiť svojho syna nezmyslami, ktoré by ho mohli vyjsť draho. Osobne sa s nimi pozhováram o tom, čo hovoria pred svojím synom, ktorý tieto veci nemá zo svojej vlastnej hlavy. Ak sa rozhodnú proti mne skutočne niečo podniknúť, budú to v najbližšej dobe veľmi ľutovať. Temný pán sa nerád zaoberá malichernosťami a už vôbec nie výzvami tohto druhu. Budú sa musieť zodpovedať už len za to, že sa ich syn hovoriť o ňom, akoby bol povinný riešiť spory týkajúce sa manželských dohôd.“

Dúfala, že má pravdu, že skutočne nebude práve teraz musieť čeliť aj tejto hrozbe, už sa rozhodla, kým bola v jeho náručí, rozhodla sa o tom, čo urobí, rozhodla sa konať aj napriek riziku, ešte počas tejto noci sa pokúsi vrátiť späť do svojho sveta, urobí všetko preto, aby sa jej to podarilo.

Tak prečo bola čiastočne akoby ochromená zvláštnym druhom pre ňu dosiaľ ešte nepoznanej bolesti.

„Mali by ste sa už vrátiť späť do internátu slečna, Lestrangeová, obávam sa, že nateraz vám nemôžem venovať viac času, musím sa ešte raz zastaviť u pána Notta, chcel by som viac vedieť o jeho skutočnej motivácii. Predpokladám, že teraz bude omnoho viac ochotnejší so mnou o tom diskutovať.“

Snape vstal a takisto aj ona. Takmer jej bolo ľúto, že od neho musí odísť, nikdy by si nepomyslela, že niečo také bude cítiť, práve k nemu, že jej bude skutočne ľúto, že ho musí opustiť. No nedokázala sa s ním rozlúčiť tak, akoby to možno urobila jeho skutočná snúbenica, niečo také bolo práve teraz nad jej možnosti a on by to od nej zrejme ani len nežiadal.

„Pane, naozaj si veľmi vážim, že stojíte pri mne, nikdy nezabudnem na to, čo ste pre mňa urobili.“

„To mi nemusíte hovoriť, slečna Lestrangeová, nie je to vôbec potrebné. Bez ohľadu na to, či naša dohoda bude existovať alebo nie, budem stáť po vašom boku, vždy a nikdy za to nebudem od vás nič žiadať.“

Aspoň sa dotkla jeho ruky, aspoň ju držala vo svojej, aby ho ubezpečila o tom, že to všetko čo mu povedala, skutočne tak aj cíti.

***

Možno stále nemala dostatok informácií, možno stále nepoznala všetky odpovede, no obávala sa, že ak to bude odkladať ešte dlhšie tak úplne stratí odvahu. Musela už konečne niečo urobiť, čokoľvek, čo by ju priviedlo späť domov, späť k vlastnému životu, ktorý kvôli neuváženému želaniu nechtiac opustila.

Vrátila sa preto do dievčenskej spálne, bez toho, aby komukoľvek dovolila, aby ju zdržiaval. A začala si pripravovať svoje veci, chcela ešte prejsť všetky poznámky, ktoré si predtým urobila a pokúsiť sa spomenúť si na viac detailov týkajúcich sa toho nešťastného zaklínadla, musela veriť, že to dokáže, že tentoraz ju nič nebude môcť zastaviť.

Počas vyberania si poznámok z jednej zo svojich zásuviek, našla, akýsi malý zápisník viazaný v červenej koži, čo bol zrejme osobný záznamník Hermiony Lestrangeovej, aspoň to bolo napísané na prvej strane, ten však rýchlo odložila na bok, nebude ho potrebovať, aspoň nie teraz a ozdobnú krabičku, ktorá spôsobila, že jej srdce sa rozbúchalo tak rýchlo, až sa takmer nedokázala nadýchnuť.

Nemohla odolať, musela tú krabičku otvoriť. Musela to urobiť a ešte raz vidieť ten prsteň, zo svojich nových spomienok.

Vedela, že by to nemala robiť, že to v nej vyvolá zbytočný nepokoj, ktorý práve teraz nepotrebuje, no nemohla tej možnosti odolať, jej ruky tú krabičku skrátka otvorili, takmer proti jej vlastnej vôli.

Prsteň bol skutočne tam, bol tak skutočný, bolo tak príjemné sa naňho dívať, aj keď si nikdy nepotrpela na šperky, tento pre ňu niečo znamenal, niečo natoľko cenné, že sa ho takmer až bála dotknúť.

Bol jednoduchý, no krásny, najkrajší aký kedy videla, tak sa cítila, keď ho len opatrne obdivovala.

„Ani nevieš, aké máš vlastne šťastie,“ strhla sa, keď počula, ako to vyslovil dievčenský hlas poznačený akýmsi zvláštnym chvením. Pansy zrazu stála pri nej ani si neuvedomila, kedy vlastne vstala z postele, keď vošla do izby, nikto iný tam okrem nej nebol, Hermione to nateraz tak vyhovovalo, nechcela hovoriť o Nottovi, každého, kto sa odvážil s tým začať hneď dosť razantne a nekompromisne odbila, takmer ako pravá dcéra Bellatrix, aspoň ona mala ten pocit.

Jej spolužiačka nevyzerala práve najlepšie. Zrejme len nedávno plakala, čo od nej vôbec neočakávala, vždy si myslela, že skôr patrí k tým silným osobnostiam, ktoré nič len tak ľahko nerozhádže. Pansy však očividne záležalo na Dracovi, viac než si Hermiona pôvodne myslela. To, že ich rodina zmenila dohodu a ona bola zrejme mimo hry v nej samej vyvolalo novú vlnu spravodlivého hnevu. Nemali by o tom rozhodovať, toto sú záležitosti, ktoré sa týkajú výlučne ich, generácie, ktorá si svojich životných partnerov túži vyberať sama.

Nevedela, čo by jej mala na to povedať, akoby ju mala utešiť a či jej spolužiačka vôbec stojí o to, aby niečo také urobila. Možno by sa vôbec k tomu nemala vyjadrovať, no nedokázala tomu odolať, keď ju tam videla stáť takú nešťastnú.

„Je mi to veľmi ľúto, naozaj ma mrzí, že tvoja rodina sa takto rozhodla, no stále máte ešte čas ich rozhodnutie zmeniť. Je to predsa váš život, nie ich.“

Pansy sa usmiala, spôsobom, ktorý ju znepokojil ešte viac než jej slzy.

„Akoby si ich nepoznala, akoby si nevedela, čo je v stávke, no aj ty si musíš dávať pozor, O Snapovi sa hovoria isté veci, ktoré by ťa mohli znepokojiť.“

„Aké veci?“ musela sa na to opýtať, musela to vedieť, aj keď by jej na tom nemalo záležať, znepokojilo ju to, že by sa o ňom mohla dozvedieť niečo zlé, niečo čo by poznačilo ich súčasný vzťah.

„Hovorí sa, že pred rokmi požiadal temného pána o to, aby ušetril život jednej ženy, hovorí sa o tom, že mala muklovský pôvod a že Snape zrejme až príliš túžil po jej spoločnosti.“

Niečo pocítila, niečo viac než náznak skutočnej žiarlivosti, niečo čo v sebe ešte nikdy predtým nemala možnosť nájsť.

„Vieš, ako sa tá žena volala?“

„Lily Evansová, alebo tak nejako... hovorí sa, že tá žena sa potom vydala za Pottera, že s ním ušla, počula som rodičov ako o tom hovorili, ako hovorili o tom, ako sa niekto v jeho postavení mohol dopustiť takej chyby a ako hovorili o tom, aký veľký bol jeho vplyv na Temného pána, keď už vtedy mohol znášať požiadavky tohto druhu. To, že sa zahadzoval s niekým takým, nie je veľmi dobré znamenie, všakže?“

Lily Evansová.

Harryho matka.

Snape chcel zachrániť Harryho matku, nevedela, či sa to stalo aj v čase, z ktorého prišla ona, no ak áno, tak to veľa vysvetľovalo. Snape bol možno skutočne na ich strane, možno sa Dumbledore nemýlil, keď sa rozhodol mu veriť.

Musela sa však ovládať, aby nedala najavo prílišné nadšenie, v jej terajšom postavení by ju to malo skôr pobúriť.

„Zaujímal sa o jednu z nich, to je veľmi znepokojujúce, všakže?“

„Áno, je.“

Hlesla stále ešte pohltená tými novými pocitmi, ktoré znamenali, že Snape by možno nemusel až tak veľmi nenávidieť ani ju, aspoň nie kvôli jej predchádzajúceho pôvodu. Nikdy nebola pripravená na možnosť vzdať sa svojich pravých rodičov a nikdy to neurobí.

***

Rozložila si všetky svoje veci, na mieste, ktoré považovala za vhodné a istý čas tam len stála s privretými očami. Čakala až do úplného konca, až kým všetky kroky neutíchli, čakala a snažila sa nemyslieť na prsteň, ktorý už nikdy viac neuvidí ani na spomienku, ktorá viac nebude patriť jej.

Spomínala na každý jeden detail toho kúzla, spomínala na to, ako nepríjemne sa vtedy cítila, keď čelila Ronovmu hnevu.

Bolo to ťažké, to najťažšie čo musela urobiť, bolo spomínať na to, ako sa cítila, keď mala pocit, že bola zradená svojimi priateľmi.

Potom vzala do rúk svoj prútik, jedinú doterajšiu istotu v celom svojom živote. Prútik, ktorý ju nikdy nesklamal a ani nesklame. Chcela tomu veriť, potrebovala veriť tomu, že to dokáže aj napriek tomu, že stále nemala všetky informácie, aj napriek tomu, že sa jej zdalo, že jej kúzlo nie je celkom také, ako to, ktoré vyslovila v návale hnevu, no jej želanie bude silné, verila, že záleží len na tom.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a otvorila oči, snažila sa viesť vnútorným hlasom a použiť pohyb, ktorý ani len nebol presne definovaný, pohyb, o ktorom si myslela, že by mohol vyvolať tú istú temnotu, Ron a Harry ju sklamali, ten pocit v jej rástol spolu s Ronovými poslednými slovami o jej príslušnosti k temnému pánovi, a zrazu sa to stalo. Tá temnota bola tak blízko, šepkala jej, blúdila okolo nej.

Zradil ťa. Možno ťa už aj začal nenávidieť.

Šepkala jej tak ako vtedy, tak ako vtedy, keď pred ňou len bezmocne utekala.

Nie, to nie je pravda, majú ma radi. Sú to moji priatelia vždy budú.

Temnota na jej myšlienky reagovala takmer akoby k nej vyslala jeden zo svojich mrazivých úsmevov.

Rozliala sa k jej nohám, nateraz pokojná a vôbec nie tak útočná ako vtedy, keď sa pokúsila to kúzlo ovládnuť po prvý raz. Nabíjala ju novou silou, zrazu sa dotýkala jej, zrazu sa cítila silná a neohrozená.

Pochopila, že niečo nie je správne, že jeden element, zrejme musí chýbať, tá útočnosť bola preč, to že ju kúzlo nechcelo viac zabiť ju potešilo, no necítila to isté, nemohla vysloviť to isté naliehavé želanie, nebolo to prítomné v jej mysli, temnota pohltila všetko a hovorila s ňou, na druhej strane tej temnoty bol on, tak blízko, až by sa ho takmer mohla dotknúť, keby chcela, videl ju, videl čo urobila.

Strhla sa a pustila prútik. Nanešťastie práve v tom okamihu, keď sa jej spojenie s temnotou začalo lámať, keď cítila, že sa blíži ten okamih, kedy by temnota mohla vypočuť jej želanie.

Nová šanca, nové želanie, šepkala temnota takmer až neúprosne a ona cítila, že aj on počúval, že sa takmer môže dotknúť jej mysle.

Chcem sa...

Prerušil ich on, tak prudko, až takmer spadla, až ju takmer bolela tá náhla strata.

„Čo to robíš, Lestrangeová!“ akýsi hlas na ňu kričal, nenávistne, akoby temnota mala skutočne pravdu a díval sa na ňu, akoby preňho nikdy nebola ničím iným než príťažou. Pevné zovretie jeho ruky, cítila cez svoj habit, cítila ho a nenávidela každý jeden okamih, keď bola vydaná do rúk jeho hnevu.

„Prestaň, Ron, prestaň s tým!“

Vytrhla sa z jeho zovretia a chcela siahnuť späť po prútiku, musí to dokončiť, temnota ju však už opustila, pochopila, že je neskoro.

Chytil ju za plecia, pevnejšie než predtým, až teraz si všimla, že aj v ňom sa skrýva časť tej temnoty, ktorú práve mohla spoznať, v jeho očiach bol ten druh nekompromisného hnevu.

„O čo ti ide? Skutočne sa snažíš nás odovzdať jemu? O čo ti vlastne...“ neovládal sa a ona tiež nie.

„Ty vôbec ničomu nerozumieš, vôbec nič nechápeš.“

„Čierna mágia, na pôde školy, za to draho zaplatíš, budeš sa musieť za to zodpovedať.“

„Nie, to nebola čierna mágia, Ron ty takým veciam predsa vôbec nerozumieš, len som skúšala kúzlotvorbu nič viac.“

Nevedela či bude mať dosť síl urobiť to znovu, každý pokus má svoje dôsledky, aj to už vedela, každá premárnená šanca je len bránou k ďalšej bolesti.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy.

„Vezmi si svoje veci. Tvoje vysvetlenia ma vôbec nezaujímajú! Odíď skôr než oľutujem, že som ťa pustil.“  
„Ďakujem ti, Ron, veľmi si vážim, že sa snažíš ma pochopiť.“  
Možno napriek tomu, že sa jej to práve teraz nepodarilo, nie je všetko stratené, možno ešte stále má nádej na vyslobodenie.   
„Nie, to vôbec nie, nemysli si niečo také o mne, Lestrangeová, je mi však jasné, že ťa tak či tak zo školy nevyhodia, hneď by si sa pridala k nemu, je pre nás všetkých omnoho bezpečnejšie, keď ostaneš tu. A nemusíš ma volať, Ron, pre teba som bol vždy Weasley, tak prečo by sa to teraz malo zmeniť?“  
„Ja vlastne...“ bolo ťažké mu na to čokoľvek povedať, ťažšie než zodpovedať otázku, ktorá by ju samú mohla zraniť.   
„To stačí, Lestrangeová, choď sa len pekne pochváliť Dracovi, ako ľahko si vyviazla z problému a hlavne vďaka komu.“  
To bolo všetko, čo jej povedal, s nenávisťou, ktorú sa ona sama tak veľmi snažila nebrať osobne.   
Na tom či jej skutočne veril alebo nie v podstate ani nezáležalo. Ron z tohto sveta ju predsa nepoznal inak než ako dcéru Bellatrix Lestrangeovej, a to mu očividne stačilo na to, aby ju hneď považoval za zločinca. Aj tak však cítila bolesť, ktorú nedokázala len tak ľahko potlačiť, zdalo sa jej, akoby ho stratila znovu, akoby znovu prežívala ten istý okamih, keď si uvedomila, že sa na ňu už viac nebude dívať rovnakými očami. Obviňoval ju, že chce pomôcť jemu, tej najnebezpečnejšej osobe čarodejníckeho sveta. No zároveň aj osobe, ktorú si jej terajšia matka váži asi najviac, osobe, o ktorej si myslí, že by mohla byť jej otcom, bez ohľadu na to, ako jej tá myšlienka pripadá absurdná.   
Ron bol opäť jej nepriateľom a znepokojovalo ju to hlavne teraz, keď to bol práve on, kto jej zabránil vrátiť sa späť.   
Pamätala si na ten okamih, keď si on a Harry z nej uťahovali, keď sa pridali k všeobecnému tvrdeniu, že slečna čo všetko vie, si nikdy nenájde skutočných priateľov. Pamätala si veľmi dobre na tú bolesť, ktorá ju prinútila plakať. Nechcela to tak, nechcela, aby si o nej mysleli, že vie absolútne všetko, priala si im svojimi vedomosťami pomôcť, chcela, aby sa aj im podarilo levitačné kúzlo, nevidela nič zlé na tom, že sa o svoje vedomosti túži podeliť aj keď teraz z odstupom času už chápala, že im to muselo pripadať ako otravné poučovanie z jej strany.   
Časť z nej však pocítila opäť voči nemu náklonnosť, spojenú s možnosťou, že ju nechce udať, že možno aspoň čiastočne je ochotný veriť tomu, že by aj v nej mohlo byť dobro. Nemala však v úmysle pokúšať osud tým, že mu bude klásť otázky, ktoré by ju mohli presvedčiť o opaku. Preto sa len veľmi pomaly vzdialila od neho aj od temnoty, ktorej prítomnosť ešte stále aspoň čiastočne cítila.  
Ten čarodejník, ktorého videla, uvedomila si, že aj on videl ju, čo bolo nebezpečné, možno viac než všetko, čo doteraz urobila. Nech to bol ktokoľvek disponoval mimoriadnou mocou, cítila to, keď sa ich mysle priblížili. No zároveň aj takmer až bezhraničnou krutosťou, začínala sa obávať, že len jeden čarodejník by aj na ňu mohol pôsobiť takto, tento mal však ľudskú tvár, dokonca pomerne peknú, Harry jej však hovoril o tom, že lord Voldemort predtým než sa zmenil vyzeral inak, mohla v tomto druhom svete prežívať jeho iná, možno omnoho nebezpečnejšia podoba? Mohla sa práve ona po prvý raz s ním stretnúť a cítiť vplyv jeho moci? Nevedela či vôbec chce poznať odpovede na tieto otázky, no bolo jej jasné, že kým bude hroziť, že by sa mohla s ním kontaktovať pomocou toho nešťastného kúzla, nebude bezpečné to urobiť, už sa takmer opäť videla v Azkabane, čo nebola vôbec príjemná predstava.   
Nemôže sa o to pokúsiť znova, skôr než nezistí prečo bol práve teraz tam, prečo bol súčasťou toho kúzla, keď predtým to tak nebolo. Bude musieť riskovať, že stratí samú seba, no viac sa temnote nepozrie týmto spôsobom do tváre.  
***  
„Otec chce s nami hovoriť.“  
Oznámil jej Draco, keď si ráno k nemu prisadla vo Veľkej sieni. Pansy nebola pri nich, tvrdohlavo odmietala akékoľvek pokusy o jeho zmierenie, čo sa zjavne podpísalo aj na jeho nálade.   
„Otec?“  
Chvíľu jej nedochádzalo o kom to vlastne hovorí. Nevyspala sa veľmi dobre a jej myseľ preto pracovala pomalšie než zvyčajne. Stále sa nemohla zbaviť pocitu, že toho neurobila dosť preto, aby sa dostala z tejto situácie, no nemohla sa o to pokúsiť znovu, nie teraz, keď sa objavila tá záležitosť s Temnotou a vyzeralo to tak, že Ron má v úmysle sledovať každý jej krok, dokonca aj teraz sa na ňu díval. Cítila jeho pohľad a už si to všimli aj jeho priatelia. Videla ako sa Neville naklonil k nemu, zrejme aby sa ho opýtal prečo práve teraz venuje toľko pozornosti slizolinskému stolu.  
Hermiona bola každopádne rada, že je v poriadku. Čiastočne však bola stále ešte znepokojená tým, že zaujal jej miesto, bolo tak ťažké si na to zvyknúť, aj keď zistila, že s Dracom si v podstate rozumie veľmi dobre. Snažila sa prestať dívať na Rona, aby tým nevzbudila ďalšie neželané reakcie a radšej sústredila všetku svoju pozornosť na svojho terajšieho bratranca.   
„Prečo sem príde?“  
„Isteže, prišiel sem kvôli zasadnutiu školskej rady. Nottovi rodičia chcú aj tieto oficiality, vyhrabali odniekiaľ akési staré pravidlá, pre takéto prípady, ktoré ešte neboli dosiaľ zrušené.“  
Lucius Malfoy.  
Isteže, on je predsa členom školskej rady, ako mohla zabudnúť na túto skutočnosť. Stretla sa s ním len párkrát a vždy sa na ňu díval ako na nepriateľa, ani nevedela akoby sa k nemu teraz mala správať. Nevedela, čo je v ich rodine zaužívané, no podľa toho, čo videla vo svojich spomienkach medzi nimi nebol žiadny otvorený konflikt.   
Na stretnutie s ním sa však z pochopiteľných dôvodov netešila, je to aktívny smrťožrút pre ňu omnoho nebezpečnejší než Snape. Čo ak si všimne, že niečo nie je v jej správaní v poriadku? Čo ak ju začne podozrievať.  
Snažila sa na to nemyslieť, bude ho musieť brať ako svojho člena rodiny, aspoň kým sa celá táto záležitosť neskončí a ona už nájde spôsob, ako to urobiť, ani Ron, ani nikto iný jej nebude stáť v ceste.   
Zarazila sa, keď si uvedomila, že začína premýšľať ako ona, skutočne ako dcéra Bellatrix. Čiastočne ju to znepokojilo, no nemohla s tým nateraz nič urobiť. Obávala sa toho, že tie spomienky v jej hlave urobia zmätok, no toto bolo zrejme ešte oveľa horšie. Nechcela sa na ňu podobať absolútne v ničom a už vôbec nie začať premýšľať ako ona.   
***  
Po raňajkách spolu odišli z Veľkej siene. Jej pohľad sa na chvíľu stretol so Snapovým, takmer si priala, aby šiel s nimi. Nateraz ho však nemohla žiadať o to, aby jej pomohol, nie v tejto záležitosti, ukázať strach pred Malfoyom by možno mohla byť chyba. Odvrátila sa skôr, než si uvedomil, že z jej strany nejde len o obyčajné nadviazanie očného kontaktu. Ona sa predsa ako dcéra Bellatrix nemá čoho báť. No napriek tomu ten strach cítila, strach, ktorému nedokázala odolať.   
Draco položil svoju ruku na jej plece.  
„Neboj sa, otec sa na teba nehnevá, so Snapom to opäť spolu prebrali a je to v poriadku. S mamou je to ako vždy ťažké, ale ja ju dokážem presvedčiť. Uvidíš.“  
Tak veľmi si priala, aby to bolo všetko, čo by ju malo trápiť, aby v tom nebolo nič viac než obyčajné rodinné nezhody.   
***  
Lucius Malfoy.  
Muž, ktorý nedávno padol na kolená pred temným pánom. Muž, ktorý sa k nemu vrátil, a predsa bol stále ministrovým dôverným priateľom.   
Všetci to vedeli, no nemohli s tým nič urobiť, kým minister vehementne popieral návrat Temného pána, on stál po jeho boku, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo.  
Musela uznať, že vyzerá pomerne dobre, že jeho príťažlivosť neutrpela, bezpochyby tým, že on nemusel znášať príkoria, ktoré prežili tí ostatní, ktorí museli za svoju podporu Temnému pánovi zaplatiť.   
„Draco, Hermiona, som rád, že vás opäť vidím.“  
Kým svojho syna len zľahka objal okolo pliec, jej takmer až galantne pobozkal ruku. Dosť ju to zmiatlo, no samozrejme bolo to len naznačenie bozku, nič viac.   
„Kedy bude zasadnutie a ako to zatiaľ vyzerá?“  
„O dve hodiny sa stretneme a budeme hovoriť o Nottovom prípade. Ja osobne si však želám, aby bol potrestaný. Nie je možné, aby si niečo také dovolil k členovi našej rodiny. Si v poriadku, Hermiona?“ obrátil sa k nej, a bolo viac než očividné, že očakával odpoveď.  
„Áno, som,“ hlesla trochu zarazene, znepokojená tým dôverným oslovením, no bol to jej strýko, asi ťažko sa dalo očakávať, že ju aj on bude nazývať priezviskom.   
„Nemusíš sa ničoho báť, s tvojou tetou sme sa spolu zhovárali a zhodli sme sa na to, že to čo sa stalo, bolo najlepšie pre všetkých. Už sa tým viac netráp a pokojne ma požiadaj o čokoľvek, čo budeš potrebovať. Na našom vzťahu sa tým nič nemení, počas prázdnin vás samozrejme oboch očakávame pri našom rodinnom stole. To, čo ste urobili, bola možno trúfalosť, o ktorej spolu zrejme budeme ešte hovoriť, keďže moja drahá manželka na tom trvá, no nič to nemení na tom, ako veľmi som rád, že všetko dopadlo v náš prospech.“  
Pocítila úľavu, že je to všetko o čom s nimi chcel hovoriť.   
„Prepáč, otec, radi by sme sa s tebou ešte zhovárali, no musíme ísť na hodinu Transfigurácie,“ Draco sa mal v úmysle práve teraz viac než ochotne vyvliecť z ďalšieho rozhovoru, keďže predpokladal, že jeho otec s ním bude chcieť hovoriť aj o novej dohode.  
„Isteže, Draco, pokojne choďte, ešte budeme mať príležitosť sa spolu pozhovárať aj neskôr.“  
***  
„Ideš za Snapom?“  
Zdvihla hlavu od knihy, v ktorej sa snažila zistiť niečo o prepojeniach prostredníctvom temnoty, bolo to teraz práve takmer až nekonečné hľadanie medzi riadkami. Lucius im v podstate nič nepovedal, aspoň nie nič, čo by ju mohlo priamo ohroziť. A nedalo sa ani povedať, že by jeho návšteva mala pre ňu až také tragické následky, ako sa pôvodne obávala.   
„Za Snapom, prečo by som mala ísť za Snapom práve teraz?“ opýtala sa Draca, ktorý k nej pomaly pristúpil práve, keď sa snažila otvoriť jednu z tých mimoriadne hrubých a ťažko prenosných kníh. Prešli už takmer dva týždne a ona stále bojovala s novými spomienkami, našla spôsob ako proces spomaliť a neprísť aspoň nateraz o všetky tie staré, no vedela, že nebude trvať dlho a elixír, ktorý preto musela použiť stratí svoju účinnosť.   
„Sľúbil ti predsa súkromné hodiny, no ty za ním vôbec nechodíš, dvakrát ti predsa poslal odkaz, aby si za ním prišla a dnes opäť prostredníctvom mňa. Už som ti to predsa hovoril ráno.“  
Zamračila sa.  
Ráno vôbec nemala chuť ho počúvať. Pansy sedela pri nej a tvárila sa viac než bojovne, už len preto, že Greengrassová sa odvážila priblížiť k ich stolu, bolo viac než jasné, že sa schyľuje k ďalšiemu zúčtovaniu. Nebola na to pripravená a nechcela sa na tom podieľať. A čo sa týkalo vedúceho jej fakulty, nevedela si predstaviť, že za ním príde do jeho súkromných priestorov, nie potom ako sa naposledy pred ním rozplakala. Obávala sa, že by sa prestala ovládať a stalo by sa to znovu.


	7. 7. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sa usmial, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo.
> 
> „Odpustí ti čokoľvek, mne to môžeš veriť,“ z jeho strany to znelo, akoby si bol takmer istý tým, že ona v tomto prípade nemôže zlyhať. Desilo ju to, že ju skutočne považuje za osobu, ktorej Snape odpustí absolútne všetko, lebo sa tak necítila a ani nevedela, čo si má o tejto jeho odpovedi skutočne myslieť.

„Neviem, čo mám urobiť. Neviem, ako sa mu mám pozrieť do očí, potom všetkom. On kvôli mne toľko riskuje a ja mám strach, že sa z mojej strany môže dočkať len sklamania.“

Draco sa usmial, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo.

„Odpustí ti čokoľvek, mne to môžeš veriť,“ z jeho strany to znelo, akoby si bol takmer istý tým, že ona v tomto prípade nemôže zlyhať. Desilo ju to, že ju skutočne považuje za osobu, ktorej Snape odpustí absolútne všetko, lebo sa tak necítila a ani nevedela, čo si má o tejto jeho odpovedi skutočne myslieť.

„Pozbieraj odvahu a choď za ním, skôr než stratí trpezlivosť, nemôžem ti sľúbiť, že bude mať dobrú náladu. Teraz na tom nie je práve najlepšie, otec mi pred tebou nič nechcel hovoriť, no naznačil mi, že Temný pán má určité výhrady voči istým postupom.“

„Kvôli mne? Kvôli tomu, čo pre mňa urobil?“

„Tým si nie som istý, ide o záležitosť výlučne medzi nimi.“

Váhala, stále ešte nevedela čo by bolo pre ňu najlepšie, čo by bolo najlepšie pre nich oboch. Čo ak ho vystaví zbytočnému riziku, čo ak ona bude len ďalšou príčinou jeho utrpenia. Nevedela si to predstaviť, čo by sa stalo, keby ho stratila v akejkoľvek dobe. To, čo sa odohrávalo v tomto svete bolo rovnako skutočné, ako to čo zažívala vo svojej realite.

„Mám to urobiť teraz?“

„Ako som povedal sesternica, čím skôr tým lepšie, to mi môžeš veriť. Ja sa pokúsim pozhovárať s Pansy, naozaj mi je to ľúto, no skutočne neviem, čo by som mohol urobiť. Nemám tvoju odvahu, sesternica.“

Dívala sa na to ako odchádza, znepokojená tým, čo všetko pre ňu znamenali rozhovory s ním, ako rýchlo si zvykla na to, že sú rodina.

***

Napokon však nedokázala opäť odmietnuť, možno bude najlepšie ak to zvládne teraz, skôr než sa Snape skutočne nahnevá a bude veľmi ťažké s ním hovoriť. Doteraz bol viac než tolerantný a čakal na jej odpoveď, to sa však mohlo veľmi rýchlo zmeniť. Nehovoriac o jej ignorancii ďalších hodín Obrany. Nemala v úmysle práve teraz bojovať aj so Siriusom Blackom, nemala na to silu ani chuť, podieľať sa na jeho experimentoch, rozhodla sa požiadať riaditeľa o výnimku, pokiaľ bude v tomto svete aj naďalej, skúšky zvládne aj tak, bola presvedčená o tom, že to bude lepšie než čeliť možnosti, že by sa Sirius Black opäť rozhodol pre experimenty, ktoré by mohli niekomu ublížiť len kvôli svojej vlastnej sebeckosti. Stále bola naňho nahnevaná a nemala v úmysle s tým prestať. No až teraz chápala aká ťažká musela byť pre Harryho každá hodina elixírov, keďže tunajší profesor Obrany sa na ňu díval rovnako ako sa Snape díval naňho. Predtým si myslela, že jeho sebaovládanie má isté medzery, no mala možnosť sa na vlastnej koži presvedčiť o tom, aké ťažké je sa ovládať, keď niekto kto by mal mať nad situáciou kontrolu sa rozhodne urobiť vám zo života peklo.

Napriek tomu, že práve teraz nevstupovala na nepriateľské územie, nedokázala potlačiť počiatočný strach spojený s možnosťou, že Snape jej bude vyčítať jej slabosť a neschopnosť reprezentovať Slizolinskú fakultu aj v ťažkých podmienkach. Posledné čo potrebovala, však boli ďalšie zranenia. A možnosť že by tentoraz stála proti Ronovi nebola o nič príjemnejšia, tak či tak ju podozrieval z toho, že sa snaží skontaktovať s Temným pánom. Predpokladala, že trio o tom už teraz diskutuje a čaká na každý chybný krok z jej strany. Bolo to tak zvláštne, hovoriť o triu a nepatriť doňho, ešte stále to pre ňu bola nová skutočnosť, ktorá ju čiastočne miatla, no zároveň cítila zvláštny druh takmer až neopísateľnej úľavy.

Jej ruka sa pomaly dotkla dverí, zaklopala, zhlboka sa nadýchla a po nie veľmi príjemne znejúcom: „Vstúpte.“ – pomaly vošla do pracovne profesor elixírov.

Zrejme opäť na niečom pracoval, lebo sa netváril práve najprívetivejšie, no ona sa nevzdala po prvotnom tlaku, chcel ju predsa vidieť, to jediné bolo práve teraz pre ňu dôležité. Snažila sa nemyslieť na ten prsteň, nemyslieť na sľub, ktorý si dali, všetko to stále bolo tak nové a mätúce rovnako ako jej momentálna túžba uniknúť akejkoľvek zodpovednosti.

Snape uzavrel akúsi banku, v ktorej bolo niečo, čo sa dalo práve teraz len veľmi ťažko definovať a odložil zo stola všetko, čo mu práve teraz zrejme prekážalo.

Pokynul jej, aby si sadla a ona to veľmi pomaly urobila, myslela si, že sa na ňu hnevá, no medzi nimi ešte aj teraz vládlo akési zvláštne porozumenie, akoby ani len nemuseli spolu hovoriť, akoby nemuseli urobiť nič preto, aby rozumeli jeden druhému.

„Sirius Black len veľmi ťažko súhlasil s náhradou vašich spoločných hodín. No spolu s pánom riaditeľom sme ho presvedčili, aby ste mohli tento predmet absolvovať formou konzultácií s osobou, ktorá ho dokáže bez akýchkoľvek problémov nahradiť. Ak budete súhlasiť s touto alternatívou, slečna Lestrangeová?“

„Áno, pane, samozrejme, nemám žiadne námietky,“ odvetila Hermiona znepokojená tou možnosťou, že to bude predsa len ešte horšie, než pôvodne čakala, hodinám s ním zrejme nebude môcť uniknúť ani všetkým tým zvláštnym pocitom, ktorým musela v poslednom čase čeli.

„No nevyzeralo to tak, nadobudol som ten dojem, že sa mi snažíte vyhnúť. Bol by som rád, keby medzi nami nenastali nedorozumenia, ktoré by mohli byť prekážkou k našej ďalšej spolupráci. Chcem vám len pripomenúť, že sa nemusíte báť so mnou hovoriť otvorene, možno vás moje správanie na hodinách vedie, k tomu, že dôvera vo mňa nie je tou správnou cestou, no môžem vás ubezpečiť, že som ochotný prekonať svoje vlastné očakávania, len preto, aby som zistil, čo vás trápi, slečna Lestrangeová, táto otázka ma momentálne znepokojuje viac než čokoľvek iné.“

Bojí sa o ňu, zaujíma sa o to, čo sa s ňou deje, to boli informácie, ktoré dokázala z jeho pohľadu vyčítať medzi riadkami, to bol dôsledok toho, kým sa stávala, stávala sa osobou, ktorá ho pozná a dôveruje mu, nemohla tomu zabrániť, no nevedela, čo sa stane, ak sa aj jeho spomienok dotknú jej vlastné, ak zistí, kto skutočne je, bude ju mať aj naďalej rád, dokáže mať rád Potterovu kamarátku?

Opäť sa musela vrátiť k tomu istému problému, no tušila, že tentoraz nebude až také jednoduché ho presvedčiť.

Chcela mu opäť povedať, že je všetko v poriadku, chcela sa len usmiať a predstierať, že sú to len všetky tie bežné problémy spojené s jej existenciou. Bolo to však čoraz ťažšie, stáť pred ním a tváriť sa, že je všetko v úplnom poriadku a nepripustiť ani len jedinú možnosť spojenú s tým, že by mohla pocítiť skutočnú úľavu, že by tu bol konečne niekto, s kým by skutočne mohla hovoriť o všetkom.

No stále váhala či urobiť ten posledný krok, stále váhala či môže skutočne veriť.

„Nie je to kvôli vám, pane, ja mám len strach, že by som vás mohla sklamať. Naposledy moje správanie nezodpovedalo tomu, akoby som sa mala správať na pôde školy.“

Dívala sa na svoje ruky, keď o tom hovorila, keď sa snažila povedať všetko čo má na srdci, no neprezradiť toho príliš veľa. Tak sa rozhodla a zrejme to už ani ona sama nedokázala zmeniť, aspoň nie tentoraz.

„Nemyslím si, že ste urobili niečo zlé a už vôbec nie v mojej prítomnosti. No nemyslím si, že je to všetko, viem, že vás trápi ešte niečo omnoho závažnejšie, poznám vás dosť dobre na to, aby som to dokázal posúdiť. Tentoraz vás nenechám odísť bez toho, aby ste mi nepovedali, čo sa s vami deje.“

To boli slová, ktoré ju potešili, napriek tomu, ako zvláštne sa cítila kvôli vnútornému boju, ktorým bola nateraz ťažko skúšaná. Dôverovať a nebáť sa odsúdenia, bolo ľahké to povedať, no ťažšie dosiahnuť.

Mohla byť pri ňom, a predsa túžiť uniknúť možnosti, že by mohla v sebe prebudiť len novú bolesť? A dokázala by vôbec uniknúť, ak by sa na ňu díval takto, ako skutočný priateľ, ako osoba, ktorá bola pripravená stáť po jej boku. Nikdy predtým niečo také necítila, nikdy predtým si nebola natoľko istá svojimi vlastnými pocitmi.

A rovnako ako svojou vlastnou bezmocnosťou, keď sa niečo zrazu zmenilo natoľko, až na to musela zareagovať, prudšie než pôvodne čakala.

„Čo sa stalo?“ pristúpila k nemu, keď z výrazu jeho tváre a z toho, ako sa dotkol svojej ruky pochopila, že má bolesti.

Neodpovedal, no z jeho pohľadu jej bolo jasné, čo bude zrejme nasledovať. Dotkla sa ho, skôr než o tom stihla porozmýšľať, dotkla sa ho, ako priateľa, ktorý potreboval jej podporu.

„Teraz budem musieť odísť, slečna Lestrangeová, táto téma však z mojej strany nie je uzavreta.“

Odísť.

Bude musieť odísť, opäť čeliť jemu. Pochopila to, nebolo nutné položiť priamu otázku. Už len tá predstava bola natoľko znepokojujúca, až ona sama pocítila výčitky, že sa zaoberá len svojimi vlastnými, oproti tým jeho nepatrnými problémami.

„Budem na vás čakať?“

Zamračil sa.

„Nie, to neprichádza do úvahy.“

„Ale ja by som...“

„Nie, Hermiona, ja sám vám dám vedieť, kedy sa uskutoční naše ďalšie stretnutie.“

Oslovil ju menom, až natoľko to zrejme bolo vážne, až natoľko si zrejme želal, aby ho poslúchla.

Stále mal bolesti, priam cítila ako sa znovu strhol.

Stále ju prenasledoval strach, čo ak mu ublíži, čo ak sa kvôli nej stane niečo, čo nebude môcť vziať späť.

„Prosím, dávajte si na seba pozor.“

Skôr než odišiel ešte raz ho opatrne chytila za druhú ruku.

„Chcem, aby ste ma pobozkali, chcem aby ste to urobili, tak akoby sme boli len zasnúbení a nič iné nás netrápilo, chcem, aby ste to urobili teraz.“


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Skutočne si to želáte, slečna Lestrangeová?“ opýtal sa jej tichým hlasom, čiastočne stále poznačeným možnosťou, že opäť bude musieť čeliť bolesti. Inej bolesti, ktorú aj ona sama svojím spôsobom poznala. Bolesti z márneho čakania. Díval sa na ňu, akoby pochyboval o tom, že si uvedomuje čoho sa chce dopustiť. V jeho pohľade pritom bola neistota, ktorú ona chápala ako túžbu po jeho vlastnej obrane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poznámka: máme tu teda ďalšiu kapitolu, ďakujem za komentár aj hlasy, veľmi ma potešil každý jeden z nich.
> 
> Neviem či do Vianoc stihnem pridať ešte nejakú kapitolu k tejto poviedke, preto vám teda prajem krásne sviatky. Tento rok mám k Vianociam akýsi zvláštny vzťah, ale čo sa dá robiť, asi musím zvládnuť aj svoju nevianočnú náladu. Momentálne ma ako vždy zamestnáva star wars a film Marriage story s Adamom Driverom, ktorého som si obľúbila ako Kyla Rena. Teším sa aj na star wars nový film ale nejdem do kina, kvôli agore, tak to budem sledovať a čítať doma. Snáď mi to vyjde.
> 
> Tak zatiaľ ďakujem za to, že venujete čas tejto poviedke.

„Skutočne si to želáte, slečna Lestrangeová?“ opýtal sa jej tichým hlasom, čiastočne stále poznačeným možnosťou, že opäť bude musieť čeliť bolesti. Inej bolesti, ktorú aj ona sama svojím spôsobom poznala. Bolesti z márneho čakania. Díval sa na ňu, akoby pochyboval o tom, že si uvedomuje čoho sa chce dopustiť. V jeho pohľade pritom bola neistota, ktorú ona chápala ako túžbu po jeho vlastnej obrane.   
„Áno, pane, neviem si predstaviť nič, čo by som práve teraz urobila radšej,“ odvetila Hermiona bez najmenšieho zaváhania. Bola si svojím rozhodnutím istá, viac než kedykoľvek predtým, chcela to urobiť, cítila sa byť pripravená.   
Pohladkal ju, cítila ten dotyk, ako niečo s čím sa jej telo vyrovnávalo ako s novou možnosťou, jeho dotyk bol zdrojom tej novej nádeje, po ktorej viac necítila len temnotu odmietnutia, natoľko dôležité bolo pre ňu jeho prijatie.   
Verila, že sa už nikdy viac nebude musieť obávať jeho blízkosti. Aj napriek možnosti, že sa bude musieť opäť vyrovnať aj s jeho hnevom.   
Nebála sa, keď sa ich pery dotkli, keď cítila ako jej srdce začalo pulzovať čoraz silnejšie, tak silno ako nikdy predtým.   
Nevedela čo znamená skutočný bozk, nebola si to vedomá toho či niečo také vôbec potrebuje, až kým necítila jeho dotyk. Až kým necítila jeho objatie. Odovzdala sa tomu novému bezpochyby čiastočne znepokojivému pocitu, jej šťastie záviselo zrazu od niekoho iného, od niekoho, koho nemôže mať úplne pod kontrolou. Ovládaná novou túžbou, ktorú prijala zrejme až prekvapivo ľahko čelila jeho objatiu, objatiu, na ktoré opäť nebude môcť zabudnúť. Prijala svoju vlastnú túžbu po ďalšom, prijala aj obavy oňho, ako niečo čo bude teraz súčasťou jej života. Prijala všetky tie nové pocity, všetky tie nové túžby, cítila, ako v jej tele pulzoval život, iný život, než ten, ktorý doteraz poznala. Život, pre ktorý sa oplatilo riskovať aj srdce. Časť z nej zabudla na všetky starosti, na všetky obavy, keď cítila len jeho blízkosť a svoju vlastnú istotu, istotu spojenú s možnosťou, že ho potrebuje, tak ako dosiaľ nikoho iného, nebol len jedným z jej snov, nebol len súčasťou jej predstáv, bol skutočný tak ako jej odpoveď, tak ako jej dotyk.   
Pomaly bola pustená späť. Bez akéhokoľvek nového nepokoja ešte chvíľu čelila svojim novým túžbam.   
„Naozaj si neželáte, aby som na vás počkala?“ vedela aké kruté môžu byť stretnutia s ním a nielen pre jeho nepriateľov. No aj on sa chcel uistiť, či si bude stáť za svojím rozhodnutím, preto sa rozhodla zvoliť tiež túto taktiku.   
„Bude lepšie ak sa stretneme až potom, ako celá tá záležitosť bude uzavretá.“  
Prikývla, stále ešte rozpoltená medzi túžbou poslúchnuť ho a ďalším pokusom o vzdor. Nechcela mu však pridávať starosti, nie viac než to bude nevyhnutné. To napokon rozhodlo.  
***  
Nott jej poslal list, s ospravedlnením, bola prekvapená, že niečo také urobil, a to ani neobsahoval žiadnu látku, ktorá by jej zničila ruky, ani nič podobné, dala si dobrý pozor na to, aby sa jej niečo také nestalo znovu, a čiastočne aj znepokojená tou možnosťou, že mu bude musieť zo slušnosti odpísať, nechcela sa viac zaoberať touto záležitosťou, bola veľmi nervózna, kvôli Snapovmu odchodu za Temným pánom a nedokázala svoju nervozitu zakryť. Bola ochotná prijať jeho ospravedlnenie pokiaľ nebude trvať na to, že sa jej chce pomstiť.   
A pokúšala sa aj pracovať na ďalšom pokuse, nech by to malo byť akokoľvek bolestivé, bude sa o to musieť pokúsiť znovu. Obávala sa, že elixír nadlho nezastaví postup osudu a jej spomienky budú opäť ohrozené, nemohla sa len tak ľahko vzdať svojich pravých rodičov, verila, že nemá právo niečo také urobiť. Aj napriek pocitom, ktoré boli čoraz silnejšie, pocitom, ktorých sa napriek všetkému odmietala vzdať.  
Urobiť to v blízkosti tria, by však bolo šialenstvo, vedela to, tušila, že o nej hovoria a to, čo povedal Ron nebrala na ľahkú váhu, veľmi dobre ich poznala a vedela, čo všetko sa pokúsia urobiť, ak si budú myslieť, že sa chce skontaktovať s ním. Čo bola ďalšia prekážka, na ktorú prestala myslieť, až keď uvidela Draca, bezpochyby práve nie v tom najlepšom rozpoložení.  
„Použila na mňa to tancujúce kúzlo, opäť! Viackrát to už nezvládnem,“ klesol do kresla vedľa nej, vyzeral skutočne vyčerpane, po ďalšom rozhovore so svojou niekdajšou priateľkou. Boli tam sami, zdržala sa dlhšie než bolo vhodné, pod zámienkou, že si musí dokončiť úlohy, bolo to vôbec po prvý raz, čo pre ňu neboli prvoradé, cítila čiastočne akúsi zvláštnu bezstarostnosť spojenú s možnosťou, že úlohy nie sú tou najdôležitejšou vecou na svete, sama bola prekvapená z toho, že niečo také dokázala cítiť práve ona, zrejme to bolo súčasťou jej novej osobnosti, súčasťou všetkých tých nových možností, ktorých sa bude musieť vzdať.   
„To ma veľmi mrzí, no zrejme to budeš musieť ešte nejaký čas vydržať. Možno by bolo lepšie, keby si ju chvíľu nechal vychladnúť.“  
Prikývol a poriadne sa oprel. Dokonca na chvíľu privrel aj oči.   
„Škoda, že nemôžem milovať teba, moja drahá sesternica.“  
„Ani ja by som to zrejme neprijala tak ľahko.“  
Svoju vlastnú reakciu na podobný problém si ani len nechcela predstaviť.   
„To je mi jasné. No stále by som sa mohol vyhovoriť na to, že som si to rozmyslel, len preto, lebo sme v podstate rodina.“  
Musela sa usmiať, keď ho počula takto hovoriť, pomaly to už prestávalo byť zvláštne, považovať ho za člena svojej rodiny, smiať sa s ním a prijať jeho spoločnosť, ako niečo čo k nej patrí.   
„Aj ja ťa mám rada, ale nikomu nehovor, že som ti to povedala.“  
Tentoraz to pobavilo jeho, tvár sa mu aspoň čiastočne vyjasnila.  
„Teraz je mi jasné, prečo ťa mám tak veľmi rád, je mi jasné, že to inak ani len nemôže byť.  
Spomenula si na tú facku, ktorú mu dala v treťom ročníku, na facku, na ktorú bola skutočne hrdá, prisahal jej vtedy za to pomstu, no neurobil nič, čo by jej ublížilo. Bola mu za to vďačná vtedy a zrejme a takisto aj teraz.   
„No nepáči sa mi Weasley, príliš často sa na teba díva, to by sa mu nemuselo vyplatiť.“  
„Nebojím sa ho.“  
Bola to pravda, nebála sa toho, čo by mohol urobiť, vedela, že by jej neublížil, aspoň nie inak než slovami.   
„Ani ja nie, no oni vždy strkajú nos do vecí, ktoré by sa ich ani len nemuseli týkať. Už zas niečo chystajú a myslia si, že im to ako vždy prejde...“ v tom okamihu ho musela prestať počúvať, na túto čas ich nového vzájomného porozumenia si ešte nezvykla.   
***  
Nemohla zaspať. Nedokázala zavrieť oči bez toho, aby necítila strach. Len ležala na svojej posteli a listovala v zápisníku, ktorý nedávno našla. Potrebovala sa niečím zamestnať, niečím iným než učením, na ktoré sa práve teraz nedokázala sústrediť, rok bol v plnom prúde a ona bola úplne mimo, no vzhľadom na okolnosti verila, že má na to právo.   
Jej zápisník v nej vyvolával pocity, ktoré nevedela celkom presne popísať, cítila, že patrí jej, no zároveň mala pocit, akoby sa hrabala v súkromí niekoho iného.   
Boli tam drobné, takpovediac osobné odkazy, ktoré by svojím spôsobom mohla považovať za určitý druh denníka a nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu, že možno nemá právo ich čítať.   
Myslím si, že ho ľúbim. Nikdy som nič podobné necítila, tak si nie som istá. Ale čo ak jemu na mne nezáleží?  
Dracove narodeniny. Nezabudni na to, že nič nechce, no ty mu aj tak musíš pripraviť nejaké prekvapenie.  
Ďalší list matka a otcovi bol odoslaný. Tentoraz snáď ministerstvo povolí, aby som od nich dostala nejakú odpoveď.  
Stále nesmiem do Rokvillu. Nie je to fér. Aspoň on je vždy so mnou, keď ako jediná musím ostať na škole.   
Obrátila ďalšie stránky, znepokojená tým, že niekedy mohla očakávať list od nich, no Hermiona z jej spomienky veľmi chcela hovoriť s otcom, veľmi jej na tom záležalo.   
***  
Nebál sa. Nie o seba, jediné čoho sa obával bolo to, že už viac neuvidí ju. Vedel, že by nemal podliehať citom a už vôbec nie svojim vlastným, nikdy to neviedlo k ničomu dobrému, a to čo bude musieť urobiť ho priam predurčovalo k tomu, aby boli rozdelení. Pochopí niekedy prečo to urobil? Prečo sa rozhodol nechať to dobré čo v ňom je zvíťaziť? Bude mu jej vysvetlenie stačiť a takisto aj, nikdy nehovorili o tej veci, o jeho pôvode, ktorý nie je tak celkom v poriadku, ako mu ráčil pripomenúť pán Nott.  
Nebolo mu to ľúto, už viac nie, jeho matka sa tak rozhodla a on to musel rešpektovať, bez ohľadu na to aké to všetko malo následky.   
Bol pripravený, takmer až ľadovo chladný, keď pomaly vstúpil do súkromného domu, v ktorom teraz Temný pán trávil všetky svoje dni.   
Výnimočne nevyužíval žiadneho zo svojich niekdajších služobníkov, ale jednu z tých rezidencií, ktorá pôvodne vraj patrila jeho rodine, nikto však nevedel, ako to skutočne bolo a každý kto mal dostatok zdravého rozumu sa to ani len nesnažil spochybňovať.   
Snažil sa vyčistiť svoju myseľ, nedať najavo nič, čo by ho mohlo ohroziť, predpokladal, že bude ťažké hovoriť s Bellatrix, ak sa tá záležitosť už uskutočnila, ak sa ona sama rozhodla podporiť Nottovu sťažnosť, bude musieť čeliť hnevu svojho pána. Vedel, že Bellatrix je jeho obľúbenou bojovníčkou, bez ohľadu na ich momentálne dobré vzťahy. Musel byť pripravený na všetky možné alternatívy.   
A takisto aj na možnosť, že ho ani Lucius pod jej tlakom nebude chcieť podporiť. Medzi nimi to už dávno nebolo také ako predtým a Malfoyova pozícia bola takisto výrazne ohrozená znovusilnejúcim vplyvom jeho obľúbenej nasledovníčky.   
Pokúšal sa nemyslieť na možné dôsledky, keď pomaly vstúpil do salónika, v ktorom v kresle sedel on. Nevidel ho od tej poslednej premeny, rozhodol sa na verejnosti vyzerať ako človek, dokončiť to tak, aby jeho vláda nemohla byť ničím spochybnená, aby aspoň jeho tvár budila dojem ľudskosti.   
„Tak si teda za mnou prišiel, Severus?“  
„Áno, pán môj.“  
Pokľakol si a pobozkal lem jeho habitu, bola to nevyhnutnosť s ktorou musel chtiac či nechtiac počítať.   
„Prišiel som na váš rozkaz.“  
Musel uznať, že mu premena tohto druhu prospela, ako človek vyzeral, no osobnostne mal od akejkoľvek ľudskosti ďaleko.  
„Výborne, môžeš vstať, Severus a sadnúť si do druhého kresla, budeme sa dnes rozprávať o mimoriadne dôležitých veciach.“  
Pomaly vstal. Zdalo sa, že Temný pán má dnes jednu zo svojich lepších, no zrejme stále ešte krvilačných nálad. Jeho oči tmavé chladné oči sa doňho skúmavo zavrtávali, dokonca vyzeral byť mladý, mladší než on sám, za čo vďačil bezpochyby mocnej mágii, ktorú dokázal veľmi ľahko použiť vo svoj prospech.   
Nikto nemohol poprieť že v tejto oblasti sa stal majstrom, nielen vďaka nedostatku strachu, ale aj vďaka vlastnému úsiliu.   
„Ďakujem vám za vašu láskavosť, pán môj.“  
Pomaly vstal a sadol si do kresla, oproti svojmu pánovi.   
Pripravený čeliť prípadnému nečakanému výbuchu jeho hnevu, vôbec nie ojedinelému. Jeho nálada sa mohla každú chvíľu veľmi výrazne zmeniť, nikdy si nemohol byť istý tým, či je v bezpečí, a to nielen pred ním.   
No nemohol sa zbaviť pocitu, že niekto v tejto miestnosti zjavne chýba.   
„Stalo sa niečo, Severus?“  
„Nie, môj pane, len som uvažoval nad tým, čo všetko bude nutné vykonať, v týchto ťažkých časoch.“  
Musel odpovedať na otázku pravdivo, lebo stále cítil čoraz väčšmi narastajúci, takmer až dôverný tlak.   
Bola to však len bežná rutina, ktorá sa ešte nedala označiť za skutočnú agresiu.   
„Isteže, predpokladám, že vieš aká dôležitá je tvoja úloha v tejto hre. Toto je len začiatok, Severus, nič viac len prestupná stanica. No musíme hovoriť aj o nej, nestrpím rozpory medzi mojimi smrťožrútmi, a ty to veľmi dobre vieš.“  
„Áno môj, pane som si toho vedomý.“  
Vrátil mu úder, tak ako sa to od neho očakávalo a vyslúžil si za to len jeden z tých jeho chladných úsmevov.   
„Výborne, Severus, skutočne si ma príjemne prekvapil svojou voľbou, budeš si však musieť získať aj priazeň matky, skôr než ti ja udelím svoj súhlas, bez toho, nie je možné dosiahnuť rovnováhu síl.“


	9. 9. kapitola

„Nikdy nebudem súhlasiť s týmto zväzkom. Nie dobrovoľne, môj pane.“

Bellatrix pomaly pristúpila k nim. Vzhľadom na okolnosti vyzerala celkom dobre, získala aspoň časť toho, čo jej Azkaban vzal a Severus predpokladal, že jej k tomu dopomohlo temné umenie.

„Dovoľte mi postarať sa o tento problém. Dovoľte mi urobiť to spôsobom, ktorý vyhovuje mne.“

Snape vedel, že Lestrangeová má stále veľký vplyv na ich pána. Ju jedinú považoval za skutočne vernú.

Ona jediná preňho obetovala všetko, vrátane šťastia svojho manžela.

„Ja mám opačný názor, môj pane, myslím si, že moja dcéra si vybrala správne, že si vybrala osobu, ktorá jej toho môže ponúknuť najviac.“

Hlas jej manžela znel stále čiastočne neisto, Rodolphus Lestrange nebol zvyknutý čeliť hnevu svojej manželky, zvyčajne jej toleroval absolútne všetko, Severusa prekvapilo, že teraz nestojí na jej strane.

„Nedôverujem mu a nedovolím, aby naša rodina bola poškvrnená jeho nečistou krvou. To, kam patrí, poprieť nemôže. Ak chce moju dcéru, bude ma musieť zabiť.“

Severus Snape vstal.

„Na tvojom mieste, Bellatrix by som si nebol až taký istý, že z nášho súboja vyviazneš živá. Už pridlho pokúšaš šťastie, raz sa môže stať, že sa obráti proti tebe.“

„Zabila som už lepších než si ty.“

Videl ako sa dotkla prútika, čo bola jasná provokácia, na ktorú on sám mienil reagovať, ak to bude skutočne nutné. On sám zachovával absolútny pokoj, nebál sa jej, jediné čoho sa obával bolo to, že opäť zlyhá, že ona ostane úplne bez ochrany, že osoba, ktorá ho ako prvá skutočne prijala bude musieť čeliť následkom svojho konania bez jeho pomoci.

„Ako som povedal, nestojím o nezhody vo vlastných radoch. Posilnia len našich nepriateľov, ak si však skutočne želáš vyriešiť túto záležitosť duelom, nebudem ti stáť v ceste.“

Bellatrix hľadela na svojho pána, v ktorého očiach sa mihlo kruté pobavenie. „Ak si to skutočne želáš, ukončíme to tu a teraz. No upozorňujem ťa, že viac o tejto záležitosti nechcem počuť, nech to dopadne akokoľvek.“

„Presne to si želám, môj pane, nechajte ma konať a očistiť meno našej rodiny od pochybnej hávede.“

„Prinútim ťa to odvolať, budeš ma prosiť!“ ozvala sa v ňom minulosť, tá minulosť, ktorá mu nedovolila len tak prehltnúť urážky, ktorých sa už napočúval vo svojom živote viac než dosť. Svojho otca si nevybral, vybrala si ho jeho matka, on sám za to zaplatil mnohokrát. Stal sa však aj polovičným princom, vďaka nemu, vďaka matkinej voľbe poznal obe strany mince.

Bellatrix sa len usmiala.

„Uvidíme, veď uvidíme, či vôbec znesieš výzvu tohto druhu, Snape.“

Pochopil, že nemá na výber, Bellatrix možno nenávidel, kvôli jej spriaznenosti s Blackom, to v sebe nedokázal potlačiť a je slová tú nenávisť ešte viac znásobili, no netúžil po jej smrti, bola to matka osoby, ktorú miloval, netúžil potom stať sa jej vrahom. No vedel, že tá možnosť tu je a on nebol ešte pripravený zložiť zbrane, nebol pripravený sa vzdať bez boja.

Voldemortovi ako vždy nezáležalo na životoch svojich verných, chcel len dosiahnuť rovnováhu vo svojich radoch, potreboval ich ako svojich vojakov, no nie ako ľudí, bol pripravený obetovať kohokoľvek z nich pre svoje vlastné záujmy.

***

„On sa nevrátil, Draco!“ hlas sa jej chvel, nedokázala rozumne uvažovať.

Pribehla k nemu, ako k zdroju jej poslednej nádeje, on predsa musel vedieť, čo by mala teraz urobiť.

„Hlavne sa musíš upokojiť, ešte je príliš skoro na to, aby sme sa oňho začali báť.“

Dovolila mu, aby ju objal, chvela sa znepokojená svoju vlastnou bezmocnosťou. No zároveň tu bola aj možnosť, že existuje miesto, ktoré by mohla použiť na svoj ďalší pokus, že pozná heslo do Snapovho bytu, vlastne len do svojej izby, no predpokladala, že to bude stačiť na to, aby mala dosť času to zastaviť, ak by došlo k najhoršiemu.

„Nemôžem sa upokojiť. Čo ak mu moja matka ublíži, čo ak sa už odtiaľ nevráti?“ bolo jej jedno, že sa na ňu všetci dívajú, bolo jej jedno čo si myslia, nikdy neprežívala taký hrozný strach. Chcela, aby sa vrátil živý a zdravý.

„Bude v poriadku, uvidíš, nie je to prvý raz, čo jej musí čeliť, nikdy spolu nevychádzali najlepšie.“

„Ja viem, ale tentoraz je to iné. Mám veľmi zlý pocit, Draco. Neviem, čo mám robiť.“

„Neostáva ti nič iné len čakať, teraz by nebolo vhodné žiadať akékoľvek informácie, mohlo by to všetko ešte viac skomplikovať.“

„Ja nemôžem len tak čakať na internáte a nič nerobiť, skrátka to nedokážem, aspoň pôjdem do tej izby,“ stíšila svoj hlas. „Žiadal ma, aby som naňho nečakala, no ja to musím urobiť, Draco. Postaraj sa o to, aby trio nemalo čas na moje sledovanie, nechcem, aby o tom ráno hovoril celý Chrabromil.“

„Rozumiem, pomôžem ti dostať sa tam.“

„Dobre, len si niečo vezmem zo svojej izby a pôjdeme.

Rýchlo si vzala veci, ktoré potrebovala na opätovný pokus o vykonanie toho prekliateho kúzla.

Možno bude najlepšie pokúsiť sa o to teraz, tá bolesť, ktorá jej takmer ani len nedovolila dýchať, bola práve teraz najsilnejšia.

Ak sa jej podarí vrátiť sa späť, Snape bude v poriadku a ona nebude príčinou jeho nešťastia. Musí to urobiť, nemôže viac čakať.

Bolo však veľmi ťažké myslieť na to, že akékoľvek spojenie medzi nimi sa skončí, že akákoľvek možnosť na to, aby boli spolu, nebude viac možná.

No vedela, že nebude mať pokoj, kým sa o to aspoň nepokúsi. Kým neprekoná svoj vlastný vnútorný rozpor.

***

Vstúpila do svojej izby, vôbec po prvý raz čelila tomu, miesto, na ktoré sa však teraz nemala čas ani poriadne pozrieť.

Draco jej pomohol dostať sa k vstupu nepozorovane, postaral sa o odlákanie pozornosti jej niekdajších priateľov pomocou Crabba a Goyla.

Bola rada, že sa dostala až sem, na jediné miesto, na ktorom bola v bezpečí. Cítila to tak, a nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu, že navždy stráca niečo nesmierne dôležité.

Jej izba bola pekná a útulná, bolo tam všetko, čo by si do nej vybrala ona. Musela však ňou prejsť veľmi rýchlo, lebo na to čo sa chystala urobiť potrebovala omnoho viac priestoru.

Istý čas ešte čakala, no pomaly už začínalo svitať, jej znepokojenie čoraz väčšmi narastalo, vedela, že to musí urobiť teraz, vedela, že už dlhšie nemôže čakať.

***

_Pred niekoľkými hodinami_

_Stáli proti sebe. Skutočne sa dialo toho, čo ho sa obával, nie kvôli seba, ale kvôli tomu, že bol vždy vystavený rozhodnutiam, ktoré mohli mať fatálne následky._

_Videl kruté pobavenie v tvári temného pána, videl ako sa Rodolphus stiahol a čakal na konečné rozhodnutie. _

_Počul len tlkot svojho vlastného srdca. _

_Odkedy vstúpil do radov Temného pána, vedel, že bude musieť urobiť viac než len byť jeho majstrom elixírov._

_Vedel, že bude čeliť smrti a nebezpečenstvu, nech sa už rozhodne akokoľvek. Chcel však niekam patriť, chcel niečo znamenať, chcel cítiť, čo znamená byť súčasťou kruhu, jeden jediný raz, no už pochopil, že ani kruh preňho nemôže predstavovať bezpečie, že minulosť tu vždy bude a vždy sa nájde niekto, kto mu ju vykričí do tváre. _

_A to ešte Bellatrix nehovorila o ochrane Lily, o ktorú Temného pána osobne požiadal, on si želal, aby jej dovolil ustúpiť z cesty, musel za to zaplatiť istú cenu, dosť vysokú na to, aby bola hodná jej života. _

_Ani to ju však nezachránilo, vybrala si srdce, tak akoby si zrejme vybral aj on, keby stál pred podobnou voľbou. Vtedy to však nevidel, vtedy nechcel vidieť čo znamená skutočne niekoho bezhranične ľúbiť. _

_Teraz cítil len, že stojí pred voľbou, ktorá zmení jeho postavenie alebo ukončí jeho cestu navždy ani jedna z tých možností sa mu však nepáčila, ani z jednou nebol skutočne zmierený. _

_Zabolelo ho v blízkosti srdca, bolo to tušenie, nepríjemné tušenie, ktorého sa nemohol zbaviť. _

_***_

„Prosím, želám si vrátiť sa späť, neopustím ho, vrátim sa napriek všetkému späť k nemu. Chcem odísť, len preto, lebo ho musím zachrániť, želám si vrátiť sa späť k svojmu životu, želám si však bojovať aj zaňho.“

Vyslovila nové želanie a myslela naňho, myslela na svoj život v Chrabromile, na to, čo všetko bude nutné urobiť, keď sa je podarí tam vrátiť.

Na to, že chce, aby cítil, že preňho niečo znamená a pokúsi sa o to, aby to pochopil. Možno nikdy viac neuvidí ten prsteň, no už sa naňho nikdy viac nebude dívať tak ako predtým.

Pocítila bolesť, ktorá ju prinútila padnúť na zem, takmer až bolestivo, tentoraz to bolo iné, to kúzlo sa ovinulo okolo nej, ako telo chladného hada.

Mala strach, niečo bolo inak a časť z nej sa to aj pokúsila zastaviť, pokúsila sa zastaviť tú bolesť.

Zavrela oči. Nemohla sa pohnúť, nemohla dýchať.

Celé jej telo podliehalo zvláštnemu chladu, cítila ako padá, padá kamsi do temnoty, z ktorej nebolo úniku.

Do temnoty, z ktorej ju mohol opäť oslobodiť len jeho dotyk.

**Poznámka: rozhodla som sa pre dve alternatívy tejto poviedky. Nabudúce sa preto budú môcť čitatelia rozhodnúť, ktorú alternatívu si vyberú. **


End file.
